Beast's little snowflake
by roxas gx
Summary: What if beast change for the better before he meet Belle's father? what if beast save a baby and took it as his own child? will beast still meet belle? sorry I suck a summary. My first fanfic don't like it don't read it. don't own anything except for my OC
1. chapter 1

**_hello this is Roxas GX and this is my very first BATB fanfic story that I am making I hope that everyone likes it. enjoy_**

Chapter 1

This happened two years before Belle's father goes to the castle and meets Beast.

Beast p.o.v)

It was a cold Winter's Night I... hated it the howling of the wind kept me awake and I couldn't stand it. I got up and left my room and started walking around the castle I reach to the kitchen when I spotted mrs. Potts checking on her kids. I smiled a little, thinking about if I had children, seeing them walking, talking and loving them, then I snap back into reality and looked at my beastly hand and thought to myself no one will love me. I went back to my room hoping I can get some sleep it was almost one in the morning when I finally fell asleep.

 **(Beast Dream)**

 **there was a howling cry mix in the wind I followed it to the Black Forest. I saw lightning hitting something and I heard a girl scream I ran to see blood everywhere and that same howling cry kept repeating itself like a crying baby .Then it hit me when I turned around I saw the exact same light hitting me.**

(Beast p.o.v)

I woke up in cold sweat, I was having trouble breathing but I was able to come down and my breathing was back to normal and I was rethinking of that nightmare I had then all of a sudden my window open and I heard the exact howling cry, I couldn't take it anymore I grab my cape and left the castle without telling my servants I left. I followed the sound to the source and what I saw I couldn't believe it there was a wagon on its side on fire and there were about 12 men wearing weird sorcerer attire with some weird bird like symbols on their backs. I kept on looking and saw that they were surrounding a small person holding something in their arms. I moved a little bit closer to have a better look and that's when I saw that the person was a younger woman between 18 - 21, she was holding a baby in her arms.

(N.p.o.v)

Man#1: We are here to take the child from you so you won't burden yourself with that thing in your arms.

Woman: SHE IS NOT A IT!!! AND SHE IS NOT A BURDEN TO ME!!!! SHE HAD NO FAMILY WERE SHE WAS ... I TOOK HER A-

Man#5 : YOU SHOULD HAVE LET IT DIE AYA !!!!! THAT THING IS A DEMON AND IT MUST BE DESTROYED!!!!

Inside Beast's mind : what are the talking about that the baby is a demon. She look like a normal baby . Those guys are crazy why would they think that the baby is a demon.

Man#8: Aya give us the baby we don't want no trouble.

Aya: NEVER IF U WANT KIOME YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST YOU MON-

( the warning one of the men grabbed the baby out of arms and hit Aya with a light beam killing her . Beast was shocked at first then his temper was getting the best of him but he was able to clam down a little.

Beast: I can't take this anymore why...why did they do this she was just a young woman who took a child as your own because she had no family.

( The man surrounded the baby they were about to kill the baby when all of a sudden one by one each of them were getting slash falling to the ground screaming in pain and none of the man didn't know who or what it was that was injury them.)

Man#11:(holding the baby): what the hell is going on.

Man#3: I don't kn-

Man#11: Larry... LARRY WHERE ARE YOU!?!!??!?

Beast: (Growling) Put the baby down or else. (Showing his claws)

Man#11: HERE YOU CAN EAT THIS THING!!! ( Thew the baby into the air and ran into the forest )

Beast: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!

( Beast caught the baby, relieved that she wasn't hurt starting to comfort her.)

Beast: Easy there little one you have been through so much. But why are they calling you a demon you don't look like one to me.

(N.p.o.v)

Beast found a small cave just a couple miles away from his home he was able to make a small fire trying to warm him and baby up then he uncovered the baby's head to find what the men were saying was true he couldn't believe his eyes the baby had long hair as white as snow and instead of human ears she had two little dog years on top of her head. Beast never saw this in this life, but it never gave it the right for a group of men to kill her mother and try to kill her because of her looks. Beast went back to where the baby mother was and buried her and love to go back home the snow storm was so bad that he decided to cover the newborn with his cape. when he was covering the baby with his cape the baby open her eyes just a little and he saw that her eyes color was a beautiful gold mixed with Amber.

When he finish covering up the baby with his cape he's pick up the baby and move forward to the castle. Beast finally made it to the castle, when he reach the castle he just open the gate when he felt a sharp white pain hit his shoulder and he fell to the ground. In painthe Beast was trying to get up but was kicked hard on the side, the baby rolled on her back when a shadow grabbed her left leg and brought her up side down while she was crying , Beast was trying to get up when he saw that it was the guy the through the baby in the air and ran into the forest .The guy went crazy and was about to stab the baby until the man's body was set on fire Beast got up grab the baby and push the man over the bridge never see from again. Beast through the front door injured and felt like he was going to pass out.

Beast: (Falling to his knees) Lum...Lumiere...COGSWORTH...MRS.POTTS...please...please...PLEASE COME QUICK!!!!!!!!( falls on his back pass out with the baby in his arms)

cogsworth, Lumiere and mrs. Pott's came rushing to the front door shocked to see their Master on the floor injured probably sick, calling for help mrs. Pott's look at the beast's arms and saw the baby. some of the furniture came and helped Beast to his room to treat his injuries and carry the baby to the kitchen to be cleaned. The trio look at the baby wrap in their masters cape.

cogsworth : where did the master find his child?

Lumiere : how should I know at least he saved the child from the stormwater child would've died.

mrs.potts can you take the cape off of the baby so we can give the baby a bath and some warm clothes to sleep in.

when Cosworth and lumiere took the cape off of the baby they both scream and jump off the table dropping food and non-living plates on the floor shattering them. mrs. Pott's turn around and saw a naked baby girl with long white hair two pointed triangle dog ears on top of her head and a white fluffy tail in her eyes golden mix with Amber laughing. what the trio didn't know is that Beast was at the entrance of the kitchen and he witnessed the whole incident .

Beast: I found her in the storm... Some men... Killed her mother... I... Couldn't save her... But I did save the baby. Mrs. Potts what do I do?

Mrs.potts: it's up to you master if you want to keep the baby and if you do decide to keep her I will help you with anything with anything to help raise her.

Beast: thank you mrs. Potts.

mrs.potts : you are very welcome now enough chit-chat let's get her cleaned up.

Beast: ok

mrs.potts: are you two okay?

( beast and mrs. Potts looking at Lumiere and cogsworth holding on to each other for dear life. )

Lumiere and Cogsworth : yes we are fine just shocked that someone is so heartless to curse this baby.

Beast: she wasn't cursed was born like this

the trio: WHAT????

Beast: yep

mrs.potts: oh the poor dear how will she live a normal life the people will treat her wrong.

cogsworth: or worst.

Lumiere: Cogsworth!!!

cogsworth: what ... oh sorry master forgive me for what i said.

Beast : its fine cogsworth.

inside beast's mind

I hate to think about this but they are right if I take her to the Village they're going to treat her wrong or worse .she's not curse like me but there has to be something I can do to ease her childhood just a little until she is older maybe just maybe I could be someone for her.

Beast: mrs.potts

mrs.potts: yes master .is something wrong?

Beast : no nothing's wrong mrs. Potts I want to adopt her as my own child.

( mrs. Pott's can't believe what her master just said mrs. Pott's look into beast's eyes and saw confidence in them and that's when mrs. Pott's new what he was doing was the right thing. she was so proud of him that he was taking the risk of raising a child even those not his and considering it as his own.)

mrs.potts: very well master.

Lumiere: i am so proud of you master stepping up to raising a child and becoming a father.

Beast: Thank you guys.

Cogsworth: I shall have the adoption papers done by this morning... um master?

Beast : ( taking the baby out of the bath)

Yes what is it cogsworth?

Cogsworth: what is the baby girls name?

( Beast thought real hard on what the baby's mother caught her and he remembered the baby's name)

Beast: Kiome

mrs.potts : what a beautiful name

Lumiere: its very nice...i like it.

cosworth: what a unique name it will get some time to saying her name right.

Beast : i hope so. ( putting the baby cloths on kiome) if u dont mind kiome and i are going to bed goodnight everybody and thank u for helping.

(Beast went to The West Wing and notice that the blizzard stop he walked to the balcony window and looked outside to see the sun rising up and snowflakes falling . Then he looked down on kiome trying to stay up but couldn't. Beast laugh a little and layed kiome in his bed and lay down next to her.Beast felt so much happiness in him then he thought if this is what being a parent is , he leen and kiss kiome on the forehead.)

Beast: i promise to potect u with my life for as of right now u are my daughter now and ever goodnight my little snowflake.

( Beast finally fell asleep and the First Time in Forever he feel like he was in peace.)


	2. chapter1 2

(N.p.o.v)

Beast was amazed at kiome, ever since he adopt her lots of things have happened that a baby or toddler don't do. When she was 5months old her teeth came in at 7 months she starting walking and talking but it was when kiome was 9 months that beast was regretting. Beast and kiome were in the kitchen getting something to eat for kiome, Beast took his eyes off of kiome to find something for her . Then all of a sudden beast heard kiome screaming beast look down at to find out that a knife fell and cut her arm bad, beast pick her up and called for the castle doctor for help when beast look at her kiome's arm he freak out because the cut on her arm heal before his eyes. When kiome was 11monnths thats when she starting jumping and leaping on walls. Then one day when she just turn one beast was watching kiome play with her toys when out of nowhere the toy she was holding caught on fire,beast grab her and put the fire out, beast check to see if kiome was ok then he notice a strange mark on her right arm he took a closer look at her arm then realize it was the same mark that the men had on there backs. Beast went to the Library to find out what the mark means. After hour of searching he finally found what the mark on kiome's arm mean after reading it he came to realize that she is a fire Sage. Trying to understand beast read everything about fire sage how too help kiome. More hours pass and beast couldn't find anything to help kiome until one day he was outside walking while kiome was asleep then he saw smoke coming from some branches he follow it to find young girl between 10-13 who just beat up a group of thieves. Beast was shock to see a girl with so strength to beat up some men . The girl look at beast but what didn't know was that on of the thieve was going to stab him , the girl threw a fire ball missing beast and hitting the thieve killing him. After the fight beast told the girl of kiome and he need help the girl told beast that there is a secret cave that leads to a safe house called undertown and its for all people curse or not to live in peace and that she teaches kids to learn how to control there power and she would be happy to teach kiome. Beast was very greatful for the girl help and found out that her name is Seven.

Now It's been almost two years since beast found kiome and took her as his daughter in those almost two years kiome can control her power by the help of her teacher Seven and love going to undertown with her father to vist her friends.

Beast woke up to the sun hitting his eyes,he wish he had more time to sleep he turned to the other side and close his eyes until someone jump on him and use there claws to hang on to him.

Kiome: DADA WAKE UP DADA !!!!!!!

Beast: OUCH!!!! Kiome detach your claws please you are hurting daddy.

Kiome: Sorry dada .

Beast: It's ok . (Patting kiome's head)

(N.p.o.v)

Beast got out of bed and walk to his wardrobe to get a shirt. After he got dress he turn around and saw kiome walking towards him holding a stick.

Beast: why do u have a stick kiome?

(Kiome look at the stick and look at her dad with a evil smile.)

Kiome: so I can do this. (Hitting beast with it)

Beast: OUCH Kiome give me that.

Kiome : mine daddy

Beast: its not your anymore you don't get it .

( Beast put kiome's stick on top of his wardrobe after he did he turn around to find kiome in the air leap off of beast's head and she got her stick laughing.)

Beast: Kiome how many times did I tell you don't leap off daddy's head?

Kiome: ...

Beast: Kiome

Kiome: ...

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!!

Kiome: I am counting daddy...now let's see 12...28...z...

Beast: I give up...kiome here let me get u off of the wardrobe sweetie.

Kiome: Ok daddy.

(Beast got kiome off the wardrobe)

Beast: Now let us go I am sure that mrs.pott has beakfest ready and after we eat we can go to undertown for a little bit .

Kiome: yay ok daddy...daddy?

Beast: yes

Kiome: I love you

Beast: I love you too my snowflake


	3. chapter 3

After Beast and kiome finish eating breakfast, Beast got kiome dress to go to undertown. Kiome was ahead of beast laughing and jumping up and down. After kiome was finish jumping she got her scarf and put it around her head to cover her dog ears.

Beast: Kiome why are u covering up your ears you don't have to sweety?

Kiome: I know I'm covering my ears because I'm and a ninja daddy.

Beast: umm...kiome ninjas don't cover there ears , they cover up the face so that no one know who they are.

Kiome.: oh like this daddy.( Kiome wrap her face and she couldn't see) aaaaahhhhhh!!! Daddy I can't see help me.

Beast: (laughing) here let me help you kiome.

(While beast was helping kiome a small hunting party came and hid behind trees with there guns arm one man in the hunting party grab his pistol and armed for beast back.

Kiome: (sniffing the air) daddy

Beast: there now I can see u ( Beast got the scarf off of kiome's the only thing that was still cover up was her ears.) Kiome what's wrong?

Kiome : daddy we are not alone .

( out of know where a gun shoot went off and the bullet hit beast shoulder then all of the hunting party can and tied beast up with rope. )

Kiome: DADDY!!!!

Beast: RUN KIOME !!! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!!!!

(Kiome didn't make it that far the leader of te hunting party grab kiome and went back to were the beast was.)

Man: nice job men we save this poor child from this hideous monsters grasp lefou here this child so i can kill this monster.

Lefou: sure thing Gaston.( grab kiome )

Kiome: (crying) no let me go please.

Lefou: it's ok little one Gaston is going to kill the monster and I will be staying at the orphanage until u I find a home.

Gaston: Say good bye u monster ( aiming the gun at Beast)

Kiome: NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!

(Gaston look at kiome with a piss off look no one ever told gaston to stop what he is doing especially a child.)

Gaston: LEFOU!!!!!

Lefou: Yes gaston

Gaston: take the child to the orphanage I won't be tolerated by a child a girl more or less . Besides she is too youngto see a animal getting shot and skin in front of her eyes.

Lefou: right I'll take her come alone little one . (Taking kiome)

(Lefou pick up kiome and left

Gaston: good residence. Hey Stanley my wrip.

(Stanley have gaston his wrip. gaston look at beast with a proud smile on his face. Beast on the other hand was piss off and hurt not only that he got injured but they took kiome in the process. Then out of nowhere beast felt a whip slash on his back screaming in pain gaston kept whipping him . Kiome heard her father's screams and bit lefou releasing her kiome ran to her father . Gaston was just about done when he heard the little girl voice. He got piss a when kiome came to her father Gaston hit her on the back of her neck making her pass out .)

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!

Gaston: oh so it dose talk and it knows this little girl's name too .bet u guys he kill her family and was going to eat her for last.

(Lefou made to Gaston and the other)

Lefou: gaston I am so sorry she got away from me .

Gaston: it ok just TAKE THIS LITTLE WHORE TO THE DANM VILLAGE!!!!!

(Beast snap no one dares called his daughter that. Beast stating hitting the man left and right and then grab kiome running as fast as he could. He was able to hid behind some trees. Manage to hold up to the pain, Beast was trying to wake up Kiome. One of gaston's men Stanley found them and shot beast in the back, beast scream and hit Stanley and left . When beast saw that there was no one he finally woke up kiome.)

Beast: Kiome ... are you alright sweetie.

Kiome: yes daddy my head hurts a little .

Beast: Kiome... promises me ...this... that you won't tell anyone that I am your... father

Kiome: daddy... why and did those mean men hurt u ?

Beast : yes... because those mean men are trying to kill me and no I don't know why but promises you wont tell them nothing.

Kiome : ok daddy( starting to crying a a little)

Beast: hey... It's going to be ok kiome...( fixing her scarf on her head )here I want I you to have this.( place a necklace with a rose on it around kiome's neck) it was my mother's ...now I'm giving it to you. Can u take care of it.

Kiome: yes daddy ( giving beast a hug) love u daddy ...please be ok.

Beast: ( hugging kiome back and placing a small kiss on here head) I will ,love u too.

Lefou: HEY I FOUND THEM!!!!

Beast: RUN KIOME!!!!!

(Kiome ran but lefou caught her then gaston and his men can came and stating leading beast to the edge of a cliff. Beast look down at the cliff and didn't see anything then out of no where Gaston charged at beast pushing him down the cliff while shooting him in the knee. Lefou had cover kiome's eyes while the whole thing happen lefou felt kiome's tears on his hand.

When gaston and his hunting party came back to the village late at night they went to the bar to have a drink all except lefou. Lefou took kiome to the village orphanage. When he was walking kiome he saw kiome fixing her scarf trying to cover the top of her head a bit better ,then out of know where lefou was helping kiome with her scarf he took it off and saw her ear a little bit shock but didn't bother him . Kiome was shock that lefou didn't scream at her because of her ear. After he finish covering her ears with her scarf he took her to the orphanage and they finally made it.)

Lefou: here we are little o-

Kiome: Kiome...my name is Kiome.

Lefou: well kiome we are here you will be safe here.

(Lefou knocks on the door at the orphanage and a middle-aged woman came out and saw the Lefou with kiome. Lefou told the mistress how they found her and the mistress took kiome to her room so she can sleep and lefou left. Kiome lay on the bed looking at the necklace think of her father she starting crying .)

(Seven was right next to the river catching fish when she saw something big floating in the river. Seven use her fire power to lighten so she can see. Then she took a closer look to find it was Beast badly injured but still alive. Seven grab beast and drag him th the shore . Seven then notice that beast right knee was bleeding a lot. seven used her powers and had to burn the wound so stop bleeding Beast scream when seven was stopping the bleeding with her fire power, after seven wrap beast's leg as best as she can beast was able to wake up a little and see seven helping him.)

Beast: sev...seven?

Seven: beast what happened ? Where's kiome?

Beast: they ...took...her

Seven: who took her?

Beast: some...men...need ...too...find...her( fall unconcious)

Seven: Beast... BEAST WAKE UP. Shoot what am I going to do I have to take him to undertown.

(Seven brought out her hand and brought forth a blue fire phoenix to take beast and herself to undertown. When seven made it to undertown her phoenix vanish into thin air. Seven carry beast into the cave until she made it to the entrance)

Seven: HELP!!!!! ... I NEED HELP!!!!! BEAST IS HURT!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Beast:(open he's eye) where ...where am I?

Seven. Your awake, thank goodness. How are u feeling?

Beast: still hurting a little. What happen?

Seven: that's what I want to know? I was fishing and you're in the river. I brought you back to undertown so you can get help , the doctor said you lost lots of blood and they had to replace your knee cap because the previous one shattered by a gun shot so you tell me.

Beast: I was coming here with- KIOME!!!! WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!? A HUNTING PARTY GOT HER !!!!! I HAVE TO FIND HER??? AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Seven: Beast don't get up you just woke up from coma-

Beast: Coma? What are u talking about seven?

Seven: Beast how long do you think you've been asleep?

Beast: I dont know a couple of days.

Seven: Beast how do I put this without you freaking out you've been in a coma for three months.

Beast: WHAT!!!! MONTHS!!!

Seven: Beast calm down you're going to hurt yourself more if you keep on doing this. Just get some rest ok I'm going to tell the doctor that you woke up and after that we are going to see what we can do to find kiome...ok

Beast: ...fine.im sorry that i freak out like that it's just... three months and is kiome even alright? What if they found out about her being a demon? What if-

Woman: She's not dead and no one at the Village knows that she's a demon.

Beast and seven turn around to find a woman around her mid 20s glowing Beast already knew who she it was the enchantress.

Beast: enchantress.

Seven: enchantress? Beast you know her?

Beast: long story seven.

Enchantress: very long.

Seven: ok I'm going to leave the room for a bit you guys can talk.

The enchantress walk towards Beast and touched his leg Beast flinched not knowing what she was going to do then the pain on Beast's right knee suddenly vanished and healed.

Beast: Uh...thanks

Enchantress: you are welcome.

Beast: why are you here?

Enchantress: to tell you that kiome if not harm.

Beast: Thank the Lord.

Enchantress: when I first met you ,you were a selfish heartless person that didn't care for no one but your self, then you found her and she changed you, why is that ?

Beast: she was in the same situation as me and she doesn't deserve to live like that... walking in the exact same shoes as I was.

Enchantress: very well then I must leave don't forget you have a year left.

Beast: ok..(in Beast mind) that means kiome birthday coming up... )

(Seven came in the room)

Seven: great news the doctor said that in a couple of days you can leave .

Beast: that's good that means I can go and find kiome.

(In the village)

In the first month kiome was mute she thinking that her father is dead would wake up get dress eat go outside were the other orphan kids are at and play when kiome would go outside she would just sit underneath a tree or clime up the tree and sit on a branch just looking at the sky. The mistress was worrying about kiome, she would go and try to talk to kiome but kiome would just stay mute.About half a month later kiome was sitting on a tree branch when she heard happy shouting she turn around to see a young woman wearing a blue dress with medium brown hair in a ribbon, kiome stare at her for a little bit until the young woman saw her. kiome turn around looking at the sky again. The young woman walk to the tree were kiome was.

Woman: Hello my name is Belle, what's your name?

Kiome:...

Belle: it's ok I hope you can come in I am going to make sweet for everyone after lunch. I'll be inside with the other children.

Kiome:...

(Belle was inside the orphanage making cookie and cake for the children. While she was doing that she got a cup ,belle was trying to catch it's when out of nowhere kiome caught it.)

Belle: oh hello little one.

Kiome( stare at belle and give her the cup)

Belle: oh thank you. Here have a cookie.

(Kiome took the cookie off the tray and starting eating it.)

Belle: I hope u like it.

Kiome:...Thank...you...Belle

(Belle was shock she turned to Kiome and saw her with a smile on her face.)

Belle: you are welcome.

Kiome: And...my...name is kiome.

Belle: Kiome.. what a beautiful name.

(Kiome and belle became friends real fast every time Belle came kiome would come and help Belle wash the laundry, clean the front lawn and go shopping with belle.

Kiome will have a great time that is until one day when the orphanage will have a adoption day. Thats when kids get adopted my love people that don't have kids. Kiome will see kids be take to there new families and people that would look for a child would just ignore kiome. After the adoption day kiome was the only child . Belle walk to the orphanage to see the mistress when she got to the entrance she try to open it but it was lock so she went to the back and saw a little kid punching a tree belle got closer to see it was kiome.

After kiome stop punch the tree she starting crying she fell to the ground and took the scarf off her head revealing her dog ears. Belle was amazed she has never see a child with dog ears,she only read stuff like that on book.)

Belle: Kiome?

Kiome:( still crying) Be...Belle?!?

(Kiome got up and grab her scarf trying to put it on but belle stop her.)

Belle: it's ok I won't tell anyone kiome.(stating smile a little trying to cheer up kiome)

(Kiome hug belle and cry her little heart out, belle pick her up trying to calm her down, it help a little and kiome look up to belle with big amber mix gold eyes.)

Belle: what's wrong

Kiome: I miss my daddy belle but he is gone

Belle: what do you mean? What happen to your papa?

Kiome: daddy and I were going to see my friends ...when some man came with booming stick ... . and one hit my daddy... and they tide him up... and starting whipping him my daddy was able to get away ...with me then... one of the man found us and then...

Belle: what else kiome?

Kiome: I dont know one of the man cover my eyes all I heard ...was my daddy screaming and... that was it.(starting crying more)

Belle: oh Kiome (hugging her try to comfort her. That's when the mistress came out of the orphanage with Belle's father Maurice. Belle quickly cover kiome's ears.)

Belle: papa? What are you doing here?

Maurice: I was just talking to lizzy here about this little one here. Hello My no me is Maurice what's your name?

Kiome: Kiome...nice to meet you.

Maurice: Kiome what a pretty name .

Belle: papa what are you doing here?

Maurice: I just talk to mistress lizzy here and decided to keep an eye on kiome here , she will be living with us.

Belle and kiome: WHAT!!!!

Maurice: yep. So kiome pack your thing you are going to be stay with us.

(Kiome was so happy she hug Maurice and ran to her room and got her thing. )

(In the pass two and a half month that kiome was living with belle and Maurice, Maurice found out about kiome's ears and told her that she can take the scarf off her head as long she was in the house or in the back yard. I'm those two month kiome got her ears pierced and was so happy when she got them done. Belle and kiome will go to the town market and get food and come home and make dinner amd Maurice will also get help from kiome with he's inventions. But one day everything change. Belle and kiome were at the market when gaston came. )

Gaston: well hello belle and little one.

Belle: (annoy) hello gaston

Gaston: what do you say were go and have a look at my trophy.

(Kiome got so mad at gaston and bit him.)

Gaston :Ahh

Belle: Kiome!!

Kiome: Sorry Belle.

(Out of nowhere gaston slap kiome.)

Gaston: That's what I get you little-

Belle: GASTON!!!!

(Belle pick up kiome and noitce that her eyes were not the normal gold mix amber color ,they were red and eye color was blue and there were two purple mark on each side of here face. Belle pick her up covering here face and look back at Gaston with a mad look.)

Belle:YOU HURT KIOME GASTON!!!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND NEVER TALK TO ME!!!!

(Belle ran to the house and slam the door behind her she put the food on the table and sat kiome on a chair when belle saw kiome's face it's was back to normal but there was a big red spot were Gaston slap her . Belle went to get the medicine when her father came out of thw basement.)

Maurice: Belle what's going on ? What happen?

Belle: Gaston- bit- slap - Kiome hurt.

Maurice: WHAT!!!!

(Belle and Maurice went back to kiome to see that she had no red mark on here face.)

Belle: it's gone?

Maurice: What's gone Belle you are not making any sense.

Belle: Kiome and I were at the market and gaston came trying to whoo me and kiome got mad and bit him,then Gaston came and slap kiome.

Maurice: The nerve of that man slapping a child.

Kiome: it doesn't hurt see ( Kiome hitting her face to poof that it dosent hurt.)

Belle and Maurice: How!?!?!?

Kiome: I heal pretty fast. (laughing )

(That night Maurice went to the bar to talk to Gaston while belle and kiome were asleep. Maurice made it to the bar were Gaston was and ask Gaston to come with him outside for a talk.)

Gaston: So what is it that you want to talk about ?

Maurice: I don't want you anywhere around my family.

Gaston: I'm sorry I can't hear right so you are tell me to stay away from my belle?

Maurice: Belle told what you did to kiome!!!

Gaston: HEY that little freak bit me and she needed disciplines.

Maurice: YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT A CHILD GASTON !!!!! AND I AM GOING TO REPEAT I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY AND I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU MY BLESSING TO MARRY BELLE!!!!

(Gaston theaten Maurice by telling him that he was going to kill him force Belle into marriage and get rid of kiome then gaston punch Maurice in the face giving him a black eye. When Maurice got home kiome was awake.)

Maurice: Kiome?!? What are you doing up so late it's pass midnight I'll put you to bed ok.

Kiome: what happen to your eye?

Maurice: oh ...this I fell.

(Maurice put kiome to bed)

Maurice: ok goodnight kiome sweet dreams .

Kiome: maurice??

Maurice: yes

Kiome: I smell gaston on you...did he his you?

Maurice: How did -

Kiome: I know that he did that ... it's because I can smell really good and that's the same guy that took my daddy away.

(Maurice was shock at what kiome said he got up and told Kiome goodnight and went to he's room. The next day Maurice ask belle if kiome told her anything and her father and bell told her what kiome told her, Maurice was stund not only that gaston was a ruthless man but he took kiome fathers life. After beakfest Maurice told belle what gaston told him. Belle was mad that Gaston threaten her father and that kiome could bit Gaston, after the talk Maurice was in the basement with kiome working on one of his invention. )

Kiome: uh... Maurice?

Maurice: yes

Kiome: what are u making?

Maurice: this invention will help chop wood faster.

Kiome: will it work?

Maurice: of course it will let's try it out.( pulling the lever)

BOOM

Kiome: (coughing) was it supposed to do that ?

Maurice: No (coughing)

(Belle came rushing in the basement)

Belle:Kiome...papa (coughing)

(Kiome starting laughing when she saw Maurice stuck in a barrel but Maurice was able to get out. When Maurice and belle were talking kiome fixes Maurice's invention.)

Kiome: TADA!!(Laughing)

Maurice: fech Philippe I'm off to the fair.

( without knowing a log hit Maurice on the head)

(That afternoon Maurice said good bye to Belle and kiome and left to the fair. That night belle was reading a book to kiome when she heard a knock on the door she told kiome to hid then belle open the door to find out it was lefou. Kiome got out of hidding and went straight to belle. Lefou told belle that Gaston was coming to the house to kill Maurice and kiome so that he can have belle all to himself. Belle was stund the man was crazy. Lefou grab belle and kiome and told them to get oh his horse and leave the village. Belle and kiome thank him and left the village to find Maurice. )


	5. chapter 5

(After not finding Maurice, Belle or kiome Gaston went to a old friends of his . Her name is Emma and she was a blood mage ,she can create life with human and species blood to make perfect killers that obey her every word. Almost half a year ago gaston ask emma if she can make a creature with Belle's blood . Emma accepted and was able to get belle's blood to create the creature but what Gaston doesn't know is that Emma been mixing the blood with insect blood and Gaston blood. Now been half a year and the creature is almost complete. Emma was checking in it when gaston barges thought the front door of Emma's house mad.)

Emma: Gaston... have you ever heard of knocking?

Gaston:how much longer?

Emma: still need more time.

Gaston: I WANT THAT THING TO KILL MAURICE AND KIOME NOW DAMMIT!!!!

Emma: HEY calm down and who is this kiome ?

Gaston: some white hair kid that Maurice and belle are taking care of.

Emma: white hair...and dose this child have amber mix gold eyes?

Gaston: yeah.. how did you know?

(Emma grabs a book off the bookshelf until Gaston that the child that Maurice and Belle are taking care of is a half dog demon and that every 300 years a child born to a dog demon and human will have the Fire Phoenix the most powerful phoenix of them all. Emma was just realizing that the day she killed her sister Aya to get the child her man were all slashed by some creature.That mad Emma mad because she told her sister to go to Japan and find the child and too take it back to France so she can take the power but Aya betray Emma. Emma went to the room were she had the mix and stared at it and then she saw a small little hand coming out at the blood but just a little and going back in that's when she realized it's almost time.)

Emma: Gaston don't worry just a couple of more month and then the creature will come and finish the job for you.( laughing)

Gaston: good and then belle will be mine.

(The castle)

(After five day in the hospital beast was able to go back home but still not one hundred percent yet. When he got home he's servent help him to bed to rest a little bit but beast couldn't stand it he had to get well enough to find kiome. He got up and start walking so he won't be in so much pain but he fell , beast then got up again and use the wall for support ,even though the enchantress heal his leg she only heal the bones he still need to do the therapy to help him walk . A couple of days later Seven came to the castle to see if beast was alright when she saw beast he was trying to walk upward but fell at the possess, Seven ran to him and help him up

to his chair in the living room .)

Seven: Beast what were you thinking you just got out of the hospital and you are trying to walk without something to hold on except the wall . If you keep doing this you won't be able to find kiome.

Beast:...

Seven: Here I made you a cane it will help you until your knee is heal proper.

Beast: thanks.

Seven: you are welcome.

Beast: I hope kiome alright ,I don't know what I'll do if ...if (trying to hold back tears)

Seven: (rubbing his back) it's going to be alright, we will find her and when we do we will have a huge party in undertown, I can already tell you everyone over there missed her.

Beast: you are right we will find her. I can feel it inside me that she is alive and well.

( Then all of a sudden beast and seven her knocking on the front door seven told beast to sit down and wait, seven went and open the front door to find and old man (Maurice)that just fell unconsciously on top off her, Seven was able to left him to the living room. Beast told his servenIt to grab some stuff to help Maurice. When beast and seven settle Maurice they sat right next to him when all of a sudden Maurice was murmuring belle and kiome's name. Seven and beast were stunned ,this man knew kiome and probably were she is at, Seven and beast talk and decided that the next day if Maurice feeling better that the would ask him questions. The next morning Maurice woke up right next to the fire, he got up )

Seven: good morning sir my name is seven.

Maurice: Hello My my name is Maurice. Do u know were I am .

Seven: It the master castle. I am not a servent I'm a friend of his I am helping him, he got seriously injured couple month ago.

Maurice: oh ,I need to thank him for the hospitality.

Seven: you can but he's a little bit different.

Maurice: Ive seen lot of crazy stuff this pass three month I think I can handle it.

( seven and Maurice went to the dining room were he saw the beast. Maurice thanks beast for the hospitality which beast welcome him. After the finish breakfest, Beast told Maurice that he lost his's daughter when a hunting party came and ambushed him. )

Maurice: I am so sorry to hear that .

Beast: I just got out of the hospital a couple of day ago . I am hoping when I find my daughter everything will back to normal. I am just afraid that something happen to her when those men took her... she's not normal children.

Maurice: how so?

Beast: She has long snow white hair...and beautiful golden mix amber eyes and instead of human ears she has-

Maurice: dog ears on top of her head?

Beast: Yes... and her name is

Maurice: Kiome.

Beast: YES...howdid you know?!?

Maurice: Kiome been living with me and my daughter for the pass three month. She's been under my care.

( Beast try not to cry but he did, the enchantress told him that kiome but he didn't believe her now this man just told him that kiome is alive and well taken care of .when he got home the on thing he can think about was Kiome and how much he miss her late at nights he would wake up from dreams that kiome get killed or that he never sees her. But now all of his sorrow vanish and happiness comes back to him.)

Beast: sir...what is your name?

Maurice: Maurice my Lord

Beast: Please beast will be better I don't deserve that title. Maurice you save my daughter if there is anything you need I will help I am in you dept.

Maurice: There is one thing my lo-...Beast I need a safe house for my daughter Belle.

Seven: A safe house why ?

(Maurice told Beast and seven about Gaston and even told them about the incident with kiome which Beast was trying to control he anger.)

Beast: well that settles it Maurice your daughter will live here in the castle . No one will know she is here, will that be fine?

Seven: and you can live in undertown ,I'm sure that it will be ok.

Beast: seven it's not our choosing it's up to Maurice. Well Maurice it's up to you?

Maurice: that is a great idea, but will I be able to see my daughter?

Beast: of course I take Kiome to undertown every single day to rain with seven.

Maurice: Very well I accept tomorrow morning I'll go back to the Village pickup kiome and bring her back to you.

Beast: thank you Maurice.

(At the Emma's house)

(Emma was searching for kiome in a blood mirror when she found her with belle in the forest. Kiome was on the ground smelling for Maurice but for some reason she couldn't everything she smell the same and she try to jump high but jump a little. Kiome was getting mad this has never happened to her. Belle didn't know what was going on either but Emma knew she grab her book and it read about half demons weakness Emma knew it was a perfect time to strike. Emma brought forth her blood servent and told them to kill belle and bring kiome to her they obey they grab there coats and left to do there mission. Emma then walk to the room where she left the bowl with blood and saw the little hand come out trying to touch something Emma then left the room locking it.)

Emma: Very soon my pet...very soon.


	6. chapter 6

(At night during a full moon belle and kiome we lost Belle gave kiome her coat just before sunset that's when kiome felt weak. Belle made a campfire and look at kiome. )

Belle : Kiome are you Ok?

Kiome: I feel weak belle.

Belle: let me check , you might have gotten a fever.

(When belle remove the cost covering kiome , Belle didn't see a white hair dog eat girl but a black hair human girl.)

Belle:Kiome?

Kiome: Yes... is there something wrong?

Belle: you don't look like yourself kiome.

Kiome:( grabbing her hair) wha...whats happening to me belle?!?! My hair... my ears..there on the side not on top. I'm scared belle.

Belle: it's ok kiome when we find my father everth-

( Belle heard a snap and turn around to see that she and Kiome we're surrounded by men in trench coats. Belle pick up kiome , the men were getting closer to them , Belle belle grab a log with fire trying to back the away.)

Belle: get away...get away..

Kiome: Belle...

( then out of nowhere on of the man grab kiome while the others grab belle. )

Kiome: BELLE!!!

Man#1: Now we kill the woman then we take the girl to the master.(holding a knife in his hand(

Belle: master? Who is your master?!?

Man#1: wouldn't you like to know.( putting the knife in the air about to strike Belle.

Kiome:NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

( the man that had Kiome was swallow up in flames.Then out of know where the man with the knife was swallow up by the same flames. The other men releases Belle, Belle look up to see a fire phoenix surrounding kiome.)

(At the castle)

(nnnnnnoooooo!!!!! Echoing In the sky)

Maurice: what was that?

Seven: I don't know but I am going to have a closer look. Tell beast that I left.

Maurice: wait what if its dangerous?

Seven:(showing her blue flames) I can handle it.

( seven ran to the forest to see want was the screaming. When she got there she saw a young woman covering her self while the the one by one were being burnt alive, seven ran and put the fire out and ran to the young woman.)

Seven: Are you ok? What happen?

Belle: This men were trying to kill me then...then.

Seven: then what ?

(Belle pointed to a fire phoenix surrounding kiome. Kiome eyes glow red and red mark were glowing on her body. Seven came a little bit closer and notice that it was Kiome. Seven came closer to kiome. Kiome couldn't take it anymore still thinking her father is dead and now that a group of man were going to kill Belle she just about have had it. Seven then notice that kiome was crying and her fire powers were getting stronger. Seven walk to fire then found kiome and hug her.)

Seven: kiome its me seven . Your papa is worried about you.

Kiome: (her eyes stop glowing) daddy alive?!?

( then the fire phoenix vanish and place on kiome's arm . Seven look at the human kiome and smile.)

Seven: yep and he misses you a lot.

( Belle came to kiome and have her a smile as well. Kiome starting cry and hugging seven. Then it starting rain, Seven, Belle and kiome went to a cave and stay for the night. When belle was looking at the cave there was two hand prints one was a small child hand and the other one was a beast hand. Belle touch them she felt the love in those hand prints ,that's when seven came to the cave with one of the men that was trying to kill Belle.)

Seven: I am not asking you again. Who is your Leader ?

Man: never talk.

Seven: you are really ticking me off, TELL ME WHO IS YOUR LEADER OR I AM GOING TO BURN YOU MYSELF DAMMIT!!!!(showing here blue fire)

(The man headbutted seven and ran in the ran .seven got up with so much anger the she saw kiome looking at her and she clam down.)

Seven: Sorry about that. My name is seven what's yours?

Belle: my name is Belle

Seven: YOUR BELLE?!?!

Belle: yes why are you so shock?

Seven: oh were are my manner?

Kiome: what manners?(laughing)

Seven: haha very funny. ( look at belle)Your father accidentally went to kiome's father's home when the storm hit.

Belle: oh my is he alright?

Seven: yes .

Kiome: when can we go and see daddy Seven?

Seven: first thing in the morning ok.

Kiome: ok but why can't we go now?

Seven: I don't think belle and I want to get stuck by lighting.

(Kiome walk to the two hand prints on the wall and touch them.)

Seven: Kiome?

Kiome: yes

Belle: it's time for us to go to bed.

Kiome: ok goodnight seven. Goodnight belle

Seven and belle: goodnight.

Seven: Belle sleep I'll take the first watch.

Belle: are you sure Seven?

Seven: yeah I'll be fine.

Belle: goodnight seven.

Seven: goodnight belle.

( The last survivor of Emma's servents went back to Emmes and told her what had happened. Consume with anger Emma distory her servant and went and grab a bottle of insect blood and pour it on her servant. Then Emma cut the head off and took it to the bowl.)

Emma: Here drink, you need the strength to defeat that little demon girl.( she hook the head and let the blood drop to the bowl letting the creature drink it.)

(When Emma close the door she didn't know but the enchantress was there. She walk to the bowl and saw a little hand come out of the blood trying to grab something. The enchantress hold the little hand for a little bit until the little hand went back in the blood.)

Enchantress: you poor child you don't deserve this... but I promise you this, a family will find you and they will take your in as one of there own.

(With that she vanish.)

(The next Morning belle wake up to see that kiome had her white hair and her dog ears back. Seven came and brought berries for belle and kiome to eat.)

Belle: thank you seven

Seven: welcome. So kiome are you ready to see your daddy?

Kiome: I'm ready.

(After eating the berries they left the cave and went to beast's castle.)


	7. chapter 7

**_( sorry for the wait here is ch 7)_**

(Belle, Seven and kiome were walking to Beast's castle. Kiome was so happy she was jumping from tree to tree. )

Seven: hey kiome come back here we dont want to lose you.

Kiome: ok.

Belle: how far are we from kiome's home Seven?

Seven: about 10 mins from here.

Belle: no wonder kiome so excited.

Seven: yep

Kiome: I can see the castle seven I am almost home yay. (Starting running)

Belle: Kiome!!!! wait slow down!!!!

Seven: KIOME !!!! DANM SHE'S FAST!!

( Belle and seven chase kiome to the castle were beast was trying to help Maurice. )

Beast: Here Mau- agh.

Maurice: don't push yourself beast you keep on doing this your going to hurt yourself even more.

Beast: I know it's just...

Kiome: DADDY!!!!

(Beast turn around to see kiome at the gates.)

Beast: Kiome?...KIOME!!!!!

(Without knowing he's injurys beast ran to kiome. Kiome ran to her father with open arms so happy that her father is alive. Beast grab kiome and gave her a bear hug ,kiome did the exact same thing. Beast was so happy to have kiome back.)

Kiome: Daddy your ok.(starting crying)

Beast: It's ok kiome I'm here. How did you find me?

Kiome: I saw the castle and I stating running over here . I miss you so much daddy I thought those mean men killed you.

(Beast put kiome down and look at her)

Beast: do you think that group of men stop me, The Great Beast (putting on a stupid pose )

Kiome: (laughing)

Beast: that what I want to hear, come here (picking up kiome and hugging her) love you my little snowflake so much.

Kiome: I love you too daddy.

(Seven and Belle made it to the beast's castle exhausted.)

Seven: next time... We're getting a leash.

( Seven and Belle stating laughting)

Kiome: Belle

(Belle look at kiome waving at her . That's when belle who was holding kiome, a beast. Beast wasn't paying attention he was hugging kiome and kiome was doing the same thing, it melted Belle's to see that kiome found her father. Belle walk towards the Beast.)

Belle: hello I am belle you must be kiome's father. (putting her hand out)

Beast: (blushing a little) um...yes names beast. (Shaking Belle's hand)

Seven: beast were is your cane I made you?

Beast: my cane( that a when beast just realized it when he felt a sharp white pain shooting up on his right knee.Beast put kiome on the ground and he fell to ground trying to hold his' s screams.)

Kiome: daddy are you Ok?

Beast: I'm...fine kiome...can someone help me please?

Seven: Here let me help you up.

(After everything that just happen Maurice told belle the plan that she will be staying with beast and kiome until gaston gives up on finding them. Belle agreed to plan ,Seven and Maurice left to undertown. Beast show belle the whole Castle and even gave Belle the library as a thank you gift.)

(Next day)

Beast: kiome...kiome, were are you?

Belle: what happen beast?

Beast: oh morning ,belle sorry if I woke you I'm trying to find kiome she has class with seven today and I can't find her.

Belle: she couldn't have gone far.

(Beast and Belle search the whole castle. After three hours of searching they got worried.)

Beast: KIOME!!!! WE'RE ARE YOU?

Belle: wait let me try something. KIOME I'M MAKING COOKIE!!!

Kiome: COOKIES!!!

(Beast and Belle looked up to see kiome on the ceiling kiome jumped off and landed on Beast's shoulders with her nails dig into his's shoulders)

Beast: GAH!!!! KIOME NAILS PLEASE!!!

(In undertown)

Kiome: are you sure you are ok daddy?

Beast: I'm sure kiome .Now daddy is going to get his knee check and Belle is going with me after you are finish with class go straight to the fountain okay.

Kiome: ok daddy. Love you

Beast: love you too kiome now go to your class I'll see you at the fountain.

(Kiome went with seven to her class.)

Belle: now since kiome is going to her class what are you going to do?

Beast: I'm going to the healer to see if they can heal my dang knee.

Belle: the injury in your knee must be lot more serious then I thought.

Beast: not that serious... I think. Well we are here. If you want you can see your father while I get this knee fix.

Belle:Ok I guess I'll see you at the fountain. Bye beast

Beast: see you at the fountain belle.

(Two hours later)

( beast was able to get his knee healed and was able to walk without a cane after he left the healers he went straight to the fountain wondering if his daughter it was already over there waiting with them. When he got to the fountain he saw kiome and Belle waving at him, he smile and wave back when all of a sudden he saw red puddles shooting out of the ground and making monster creatures, beast ran to kiome and Belle picking them up and running that's when the creature surrounded beast,Belle and kiome.)

Beast: Belle,kiome go to Maurice I'll take of this guys.

Kiome: daddy no .

Beast: I'll be fine kiome.

Kiome: NO DADDY... I already lost you once I am not leaving you.

(Beast hug kiome and and have her to belle)

Beast: Belle please take Kiome and get somewhere safe.

Belle: ok..i will,and beast?

Beast: yes

Belle: please be careful.

Beast: I will.

( Belle took Kiome somewhere safe when a hooded figure came right in front of them . Belle hold kiome tighter when the hooded figure step closer, then a gust of wind came and the hooded figure vanish. Belle look around and didn't see anything.)

Seven: belle are you alright?

Belle: yes...what was that ?

Seven:what was what belle ?

Belle: nothing what happen to the creature?

Seven: those creatures turn back into red puddles the mayor is having an town emergency right now he wants all the villages for the meeting right now. Beast won't be home till nightfall.

Belle: okay tell Beast and my father that I'm going back to the castle with kiome.

Seven:Ok I will.

(Belle and kiome got home late afternoon. Kiome was playing with her toys while belle was talking to cogsworth, mis.potts and lumiere. It was close to midnight and beast still haven't gone back to the castle, belle was worried, that's when she notice that she stating having feelings for the beast,when belle was thing about it she heard the main door open and the beast was walking in.)

Beast: Belle... your still up?

Belle: yes I got worried that you wouldn't come back.( blushing a little)

Beast: (blushing a little as well) sorry that meeting was longer then I expected.

Belle: it's alright at least your home.

Beast: true. Is kiome in her room asleep?

Belle: no she try staying up but she couldn't make it till 9:30, she fell asleep in your chair in the living room.

(Beast and Belle went to the living room to see kiome asleep upside down on beadt' s chair. Belle and the beast stating laughing at little after that beast pick up kiome and the three of them went to kiome's room. Beast lay her down and pull the cover on her. After a quick kiss on the fire head beast close the door.)

Beast: thank you for keeping an eye on her belle.

Belle: you at most welcome.

Beast: um...belle?

Belle: yes?

Beast: im...not doing...anything tomorrow...if you want...do you want to do something with kiome and i?

Belle: sure I would love too.

Beast: ok then I'll see you tomorrow then ...um goodnight belle.

Belle: goodnight beast.

( After belle went to her room beast was quite cheering all the way to his room.)


	8. chapter 8

(It's been almost a two months and gaston just about had it in those two months he found out that lefou told belle Gastons plan . Feeling betray by his friend gaston beat up lefou and was able to put him in jail. He walk to Emma's house , he was tired of waiting he broke the door down and went inside.)

Emma: WHAT THE HELL GASTON!!!!!

Gaston: where is It? Where is the creature I ask for?

Emma: I thought you never ask.

Gaston: it's finally done?

Emma: yes I will show you.

( Emma lead gaston to a room .when Emma open it gaston saw a little girl sitting on the floor cover in blood. Gaston back away and look at Emma.)

Gaston: is that the...?

Emma: yes

Gaston: be it looks so much like...

Emma: who...belle or is it that it looks like you.

( With that said gaston grab Emma and threw he to the wall.)

Gaston:THAT THING IS NOT OF MY BLOOD EMMA!!!

Emma: but it is I took Belle's and your blood and it made that.

(Gaston look at the little girl, she look exactly like belle but had blue eyes and black hair gaston couldn't take iy anymore he pull a gun at Emma head ,when he was about to shoot emma he felt something stab him on the leg when he look back at the little girl he saw that her arm turned into a mantis arm with sharp blades made of blood. Gaston fell to the ground holding his leg.)

Emma: good job my pet.

Girl:...

Gaston:what she dosen't talk Emma.

Emma: of course she can but she is not allowed to and she already knows why.

Gaston: So how is this thing going to get me belle.

Emma: simple there is going to be a party for that demon child in a place called undertown and when it starts this thing will cause havoc and kill kiome and her father and you will have your belle.

Gaston: I like that plan but what will happen to this thing after we get belle.

Emma: simple I will kill her she is nothing to me or you.

Gaston: So when do we strike?

Emma: tomorrow night

(The next day )

(Beast and Belle were getting stuff ready for kiome's birthday, Seven and the residents in undertown were getting ready to celebrate kiome's birthday party. Beast was remembering that day he found kiome, even though it was sad a little but he was glad that he found her and change his life for the better. Beast open kiome's door to fine kiome still asleep with her favorite teddy bear, Beast went in her room and place a gift right next to kiome's bed. When beast left kiome's room he went to see belle, after just two month both of them stating having feelings for each other. Beast saw belle in the sewing room , when belle was at undertown she went to the book store and found a book about Japan clothes kiome was looking at it and saw a beautiful red kimono , so belle decided to make on for her, belle was just about finish with kiome's present. It was just around mine o'clock when kiome open her eyes to see a present right next to her bed she got up and open it when she open the box she grab a brand new teddy bear. Kiome was so happy she ran out of her room to see her father and Belle looking at her with another present.)

Beast and belle: Happy birthday kiome.

Kiome: it is?!?!

Beast: yep you are now two years old kiome...stop growing you are making me old kiome.( joking with her.)

(Belle give kiome her present)

Belle: Happy birthday kiome.

(Kiome open her present to reveal a beautiful red kimono with a fire phoenix sewed onto the back. Kiome love it so much she jump on to belle hugging her.)

Kiome:THANK YOU MOMMY

(Bell and Beast were shock that's when kiome realize what she said)

Kiome: sorry belle about that.

Belle: it's ok kiome.

Beast: kiome why don't you wear your kimono and come back to the kitchen so we can eat and after we eat we go to undertown.

Kiome: ok daddy

( After getting dress and eating beast,Belle and kiome went to undertown were every one wish kiome a happy birthday, there is a big celebration Kiome was playing with her friends while Beast Belle ,seven ,Maurice and everyone was having a good time. Beast and Belle dance whil kiome Maurice and seven were watching they knew something great was going to happen. That's when a woman with a child holding a teddy bear, was walking in. Seven knew who she was she and seven towards the woman.)

Seven: what are you doing here Emma?

Emma: I can't come and see my old friends seven .

Seven: No and even you know that you are not allowed here.

Belle: who is she beast?

Beast: That's Emma she use to be the healer down here until she was banish from undertown.

Belle: what was she banish for beast?

Beast : using blood magic to kill the children here in undertown.

Belle: WHAT!?!?

Beast: kiome would have had been her last victim but seven save her from Emma.

Emma:I see that kiome is still alive.

Beast:( shielding kiome) yeah and what of it ,you are not touching her.

Emma: don't worry I am not going to touch that half demon I have someone better, someone who weakness isn't the full moon.

Kiome: oh no I forgot.

Beast: what... what did you forget kiome?

(Outside the sun went down and the full moon came beast witness kiome turning human.)

Beast: kiome?

Emma: HAHA HAHA HAHA!!!!

Seven: what's so funny Emma

Emma: my creature can now kill kiome.

Beast: over my dead body.

(Out of nowhere beast felt a sharp pain on his right should ,beast look at his right should to see a little girl with her hand in Beast's shoulder. Beast was about to grab the girl when he was kick in the head slamming him to a wall of a house.)

Belle and seven:BEAST!!!

Kiome: DADDY!!!!

(Beast got up and notice that a chunk of his flesh was gone beast grab his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.)

Emma: very well child now give me the flesh.

Girl:(smiling) Ok mommy

Emma:(slap the girl) I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER YOU CREATURE OF BLOOD!!!!

girl: sorry...master.

(Emma grab the beast's flesh and hit the girl again. Emma took a bite of it seven, belle,kiome and beast were disgusted then Emma starting laughing. )

Beast: what's so funny witch.

Emma: YOU

(Everyone look confuse .emma looked at everyone and smile)

Emma: So i guest you haven't told anyone about you little secret...huh Beast.

(Beast knew what she was taking about.Belle ran to beast helping him wrap his wound.)

Belle: what is she talking about Beast?

Beast: it's a long story belle I still haven't to kiome yet.

Emma: you think she will still care for you even if you tell her beast.

Beast: SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!?!?!?

Emma: or really let me see , y out r mother die when you were a child and your father treated like shot until he die when you were 10 ...am I missing some beast or should I say Prince Adam.

(Beast ran towards Emma when the blood child was going to strike beast. Beast saw te blood blade and dusted that's what he realized that Kiome grab the child and threw her to the side and was ready to fight her. Seven join in to help beast fight Emma while fighting they were talking.)

Seven: So when were you going to tell us that you were a Prince beast.

Beast: when the time was right.

Seven: when was that going to be?

Beast: I don't know I thought that if every one knew that I am royalty I will be treated with royalty and I didn't want that for kiome . I didn't want her to walk in my footstep that I was when I was a child.

Seven: wow .

(Beast and seven were still fighting Emma when kiome and the blood child were about to when kiome zoom right infont of the blood child ,the blood child didn't keep her guard up she just shut her eyes and wait to get hit then she felt something wet on her cheek she open her eyes to see kiome cleaning the blood off of her.)

Kiome:there all clean are you ok.

Girl:...thank you

Kiome: your welcome names kiome. yours?

Girl:...

Kiomw: oh I see you don't have a name.

Girl: ... yeah

Kiome: well today is your lucky day I am going to give you a name.

Girl: what!! B-b-b-but you can't Emma is the one who can name me.

Kiome: why?

Girl: she has ...my... heart

Kiome: ok what dose it look like and I can get it for you?

Girl:it's a small red ball and it glows red.

Kiome: here (handing the heart to the girl)

Girl: how did you get it.

Kiome: I took it from her when you hit my daddy.

Girl: oh I'm sorry about that.

Kiome:It's ok my daddys head is pretty strong. (Starting laughing a little then stop) Gwen

Girl: huh?

Kiome: gwen that's your name now is that ok?

(Gwen place the the rest of her heart in her chest after that she hugged kiome And said yes. Then kiome hug her back. Then both of them heard beast and seven' s screams. )

Kiome:oh my daddy I need to go and save him and seven would you help me.

Gwen: yes now that I am no longer Emma's servant.

(Kiome and gwen ran to the other to see belle and seven unconscious gwen went to help seven and belle.kiome ran to her father to see that Emma had beast by his shirt about to strike him. Kiome got mad and ran to Emma she jump and cut Emma on the face leaving three cut on her face.)

Emma: AGH!!! My face... you little freak. ( Hitting kiome)

Beast: KIOME!!!!

( Kiome fell on her back trying to hold her cries, Beast push Emma away from her and stating to run towards kiome. When beast push Emma, she fell to the ground, when Emma got up she saw that beast running, Emma got so mad that she unleashed her blood magic and shot it to the ground shooting blood thorns that grab beast by his limbs. )

Beast:Danm it...KIOME RUN!!!!

Kiome: DADDY NO!!!

Emma: I JUST HAD ABOUT DONE WITH YOU !!!!

(Emma grabs beast by the by the back of the head. Kiome knew was Emma was going to do to her father,so did beast himself. Kiome felt hot tears on her face. She felt something in her that wanted to burst out of her body,kiome didn't notice but the phoenix mark on her make starting glowing. Emma brought her arm up ready to stab though beast's back.)

Emma: it time for you to die beast say farewell to this world.

Kiome: no...no please...please...dont

Beast: kiome what ever happens to me promises me this, that you will live a long life with belle and her father and keep up with your training with seven.

Kiome : ...no...no...daddy...d-d-don't... leave me.

Beast: I love you my little snowf-

( Emma stab through beast's back ripping his heart out killing him instantly.)

Kiome: no...no...NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(Kiome phoenix mark glow bright and out of no where fire surround her .Gwen was able to wake up seven and Belle. When they woke up they saw a fire cyclone and beast on the ground dead.)

Belle:BEAST! !!!

Seven: WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN AND WHAT'S WITH THE FIRE!?!??!

(Emma back away still holding beast.Thats when Emma almost got hit by a fire ball she turned to that the fire cyclone dissipated to reveal kiome as a six teen year old half demon.)

Emma: WHAT but it's not even morning yet.

Kiome: ( pointing to the undertown clock) look up you bitch.

(Emma look up to see that it's was already morning. Emma use her blood to make servants to surround kiome. )

Emma: NOW ATTACK MY SLAVES!!!!

Kiome: do you think that your crappy ass blood servants will distory me...THINK AGAIN...PHOENIX FLARE!!!!!

( Kiome distory the blood servants. Emma couldn't believe it neither did Belle, seven not when. Kiome was throwing fire ball after fire ball, Emma use her blood magic to make a shield.)

Emma: I think it's time for me to leave with my prize. Farewell kiome .

Kiome: oh hell you won't.

(Kiome was about to grab Emma when she felt something hit her back she look and it was a blood bubble and it was getting bigger. )

Kiome : what is this thing ?!?!

Gwen: get that off of you that's a blood bomb. You need to get it off of you now.

Emma: too late

( Emma threw a pin at the blood bomb and it exploded. After it went off Emma left with beast's body. Seven ,belle and gwen ran to kiome who was laying on the ground belle , Seven and gwen were calling her name, kiome was slowly losing consciousness.)

Kiome: ...fa...father...

( Kiome slip though the darkness.)


	9. ch 9

(Two days later)

Kiome: FATHER...GAH!!!!

(Kiome slowly look at her self to find bandaids wrapped around her arms after what she saw she freak out because she still look like a sixteen year old . Then the door open and Belle, Seven and gwen came in.)

Belle: kiome your awake. Are you alright?

Kiome: I'm fine... but what happen to me ?

Seven: That's what we want to know kiome .

Kiome: I don't know all I remember is Emma...killing...my(Kiome stating crying)d-d-daddy.

( Belle hug kiome trying to calm her down. Then a bright light came out of nowhere everyone in the room cover their eyes after the light dissipated everone look to see that it was the enchantress.)

Kiome: en-enchantress? What are you doing here?

(The enchantress didn't say anything she just stared at everyone looking at their injuries that's when she lifted up her hand and a bright pink light came surrounding all of them healing the wounds instantly.)

Belle, kiome,Seven and gwen: thank you.

Enchantress: you are all welcome.

Kiome: wait... You are not here just to heal our wounds is there something else you want to say to us.

Enchantress: you are smart for a two year old, very well you know of Emma right?

Kiome: you mean that bi- ( Belle hit kiome on the head)OWIE... sorry...yeah we know her.

Enchantress: even why she wants you dead?

Kiome: ...no.

Seven: serious lee why dose every one want her dead.

Enchantress: because of the great dog demon Inutaisho.

(Everyone in the room fell silent but kiome spoke out.)

Kiome: what did inutaisho do that Emma want me dead?

Enchantress: loving another woman as well of having you.

Kiome:... so you are telling me that the man name inutaisho is my father and Emma want me dead because I am of his blood.

Enchantress: yes

Gwen: well that's just freaking great.

Seven: we need to find Emma and finish her off.

Kiome: and put my father to rest.

Belle: Kiome.

Enchantress: I didn't talk to your father about this but i am giving you three wish for your birthday, but what happen to with Emma I had to wait, so what is your wish kiome?

Kiome:I'll finish off Emma on my own... but my first wish is that my father's curse that you place on him is broke and my second with is that the servent curse is broken as well.

Enchantress: the curse that i place on your father and the servent was one spell so that is one wish I will grant as well as your father will be bought back to life.

(Kiome jump and gave the enchantress a hug. The enchantress frozen she was never hug by any one in a very long time, she returned the hug .)

Kiome: thank you...now for my second with I want my father and the servant here safe at undertown so i can fight Emma.

Enchantress: I can get the servants here to undertown but not your father.

Kiome: WHAT why not ?!?!

Enchantress: Emma had a strong forces field around him and I can't break it...i am sorry.

Seven: kiome we can get him when we fight Emma right now we need to get the servants out of there.

Kiome: right.

Enchantress: second wish granted.

Kiome: thank you I'll keep the three wish for an emergency.

Enchantress: very well .I also have something for you kiome.

(The enchantress used her power and it surrounded kiome, then the light disappear and kiome was wearing the kimoto that Belle made for her and she had two fans one place on each side is her hip.)

Gwen: wow kiome you look awesome.

Kiome: thank you gwen.

Enchantress:I haven't forgot about you Gwen.

Gwen: huh??

(A pink light surrounded Gwen after dissipate is showed a young girl at the age of 15 with long black hair who looked exactly like Belle. Gwen was wearing a red shirt with black hoodies.and a black skirt. Then the enchantress gave kiome a white dog mask and gwen a black wolf mask.)

Enchantress: this is only temporary, until you finish off Emma you will be back to your normal age same goes to you too kiome.

Gwen and kiome: thank you.

Seven: So I guess you guys are ready?

Gwen and kiome: yep

(Kiome ,gwen, Belle, Seven and the enchantress left the hospital and ran to the entrance to undertown to see that all the servants from the castle are there. Kiome got to talk to mrs.potts , cogsworth and Lumiere, they told her that Emma place a spell on the castle and now they are blood monster guarding it. Kiome told belle to stay at undertown ,then the enchantress gave seven a hawk mask and gwen, seven and kiome left to the castle .)

Seven: why did the enchantress gave us these mask?

Kiome: I have no clue?

Gwen: i feel magic surrounding the masks... strong magic.

Kiome: So basically if we put on the mask we get stronger.

Gwen: yeah I guess.

Kiome:... I'm down for it.

Seven: WAIT!!!

Kiome: what seven?

Seven: don't put that on.

Kiome:why??

Seven: something doesn't feel right what happens if we put on the mask and our facese melts off or what if this mask mind control us and we're servants to the enchantress or Worse Emma.

Kiome: 1. I don't think the enchantress wants two toddlers and a teenager as servants, and 2 just by smelling them they won't melt your face and 3 if you are so worried then you will be the first one to put on your mask.

Seven: un uh I am not trying that on you put it on.

Kiome: ok we will put it on a vote.

Kiome and gwen: Seven

Seven:...FINE!!!

( seven put the mask on and transform into a human like harpy her feather were bright blue . Kiome and gwen thought she was most beautiful thing they ever seen.)

Gwen: ok mine turn ( gwen put her mask on and she transformed into a wolf.) Wow this is so cool. You are next kiome.

Kiome: ok here I go ( kiome put her mask on and she turned into a dog demon) this is awesome we can actually use this to our advantage.

Seven: yeah now let's save beast are you guys ready.

Gwen and kiome: Yeah let go.

(The trio ran to the castle to save beast not knowing how much danger they were in.)

(In the other world )

Adam wakes up to see himself surround by cherry blossom. He was walking thinking how he got here then he remember Emma killing him infont of kiome he stop walking and fell to the ground trying to hold back his tears but he couldn't stop think about how kiome will live without him in her life and with that mental scarring of Emma killing him infront of her. That's when he heard foot steps he turn around to see a couple walk towards him he got up and saw that it was a young woman with long black hair wearing a pink Kimono .standing right next to her was a man with long white hair with Amor on top of his kimono, the couple saw adam and stop.

Woman: we been waiting for you adam.

Adam: how do you know my name.

Woman: a woman know as the enchantress.

Adam: of course .so why have you been waiting for me.

(The couple look at each other and back at adam.)

Man: we can talk back at the house please come adam.

(Adam and the couple went to the house. When they reach the house adam saw a little girl waiting outside the house. The couple called her and the little girl turns around what adam saw was a little girl who look exactly like kiome running to the couple.)

Adam:Kiome?

Girl: who's that mister?

Adam: my daughter she look so much like you... like you could be her twin.

Girl: twin! Please... i don't have a twin...do I mommy...daddy??

Woman: that what we want to talk about...adam, my name is izayoi and this is my husband inutaisho and this is sakura out daughter from the living.

Adam: from the living?

Izayoi: she is alive and her power is water but she also can leave her body and come to the after life to see us but only for a short while but that not what you are here for.

Adam: then what is it then?

Inutaisho: kiome

Adam : what about snowflake?

Inutaisho and izayoi: Snowflake?

Adam: sorry that's the nickname I gave kiome when I found her.

Izayoi : kiome... That's a better name then what you have her when she was born taisho.

Inutaisho: don't remind me.

Adam: uh... mine me asking what is her real name?

Izayoi: yes dear to tell.

Inutaisho:... I... so of... name her after me.

Adam: So her real name is inutaisho...WHY WOULD YOU GIVE KIOME A MEN'S NAME?!?!

inutaisho: I thought she was a boy.

Izayoi: WHY WOULD YOU THINK HER TAIL IS A-

Sakura: Can we change the subject please... like what you were going to tell mr. Adam here.

(The couple stop arguing and look back at Adam and sakura.)

Inutaisho: sorry as I was saying kiome is the only on that can finish off Emma.

Adam: she's only two how can she defeat Emma as you guys know she killed me .

Izayoi:... not really.

Adam: what do u mean? I'm here am I ? In the afterlife?

Izayoi: you are between the afterlife and the living ... Emma is keeping you alive for some reason not sure why?

Adam: how do you know that I am some what alive.

Inutaisho: I can see you life force if you were dead you won't have one.

Izayoi: Adam ,kiome is the only one that can finish Emma and save your kingdom, her powers are unbelievable and you know it the phoenix that is in her can seal Emma for enternity.

Adam:when I go back I'll tell kiome and I be with her to help fight Emma even if I die in the process again...i promise my self that I will protect Kiome with my life and damn if I break that promise.

(That's when Adam vanish from the border between the afterlife and the living. Inutaisho, izayo and sakura knew what happen and prey for the battle that kiome was going.)

(Before Adam woke up Emma and gaston were watching seven,gwen and kiome fighting Emma's blood monster that were blocking the gate to Adam's castle . Adam was tied up by his limbs. Gaston was watching the fight while Emma left to finish her plan.)

Gaston: How are you not freak out by this ? That thing you created betray you and team up with those two .

Emma: i am not one slightly freak out by those three not when I have this.( opening her hand to relieve a butterfly.)

Gaston: a butterfly... HOW IS A BUG SUPPOSED TO HELP UP?!?!

Emma: like this ( pointing at Adam)

( Emma and gaston saw adam wake up.)

Adam: ...un...wha... where...(Looking at Emma and gaston)EMMA!!!...WHA...WHO ARE- WHAT I KNOW YOU YOUR THE GUY WHO SHOOT ME AND TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME.

Gaston: and you are the beast who took my belle.

Adam: SHE IS NOT YOUR SHE IS HER OWN PERSON DUMDASS!!!!

Emma: I had enough of this. ( Emma walk to Adam and made a small cut on his chest were his heart is and place the butterfly on it then the butterfly stating borrowing it self in to Adam's chest.)

Gaston: what is that Emma.

Emma: that is my sliverfish hybrid butterfly soul transfer. It goes into the heart and place a new soul and seals the old on inside of its self.

Adam:...what AH...what soul AHH...did you put in it?...AAAAAHHHHH!!!!.

Emma: someone you hated ever since you were curse the man that rise you until his death...have you guess it Prince.

Adam: no... not him...AH...not him...GAH...AAAAAHHHHH.

Emma: oh I guess my butterfly is in your heart now Adam, last word.

Adam:...yeah... Kiome will defeat you ...and she will... seal you ... forever...Kiome my...daug-AAAAAAHHHHHH

(That's when black ooze came out of adam's chest and stating making a black skin suit and cover his enter body except his head .emma released Adam, she pull his head up to reveal red marks from underneath his red to the bottom of his neck , when he open his eye they were bloodshot red.)

Emma: hello my king ...Valor

Valor: thank mistress I am in your dept what is it that you wish of me?

Emma: I have given you my blood power to distory those three ( pointing at seven,gwen and kiome) bring the white hair dog to me alive I will finish her my self.

Valor: as you wish I will bring her to you alive.

(Valor left to complete his mission.)

Emma: Gaston.

Gaston: yes

Emma: go with Valor I want you to kill gwen she is nothing to me and she was a wast of my time making her.

Gaston: uh...sure

( Gaston left with Valor leaving Emma alone buy her self.)

Emma:soon I will take the fire phoenix from kiome and kill her with her own power and this village...no the whole world will be mine to take.

( Emma stating laughing little did she know that sakura went to France with her big brother sesshomaru. )

( A/N : I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT A LOT OF THING HAVE HAPPEN THIS MONTH AND I ALSO WORK SO BEAR WITH ME I WILL COMPLETE BEAST'S LITTLE SNOWFLAKE AND I WILL GET CHAPTER 10 UP AS SOON AS I CAN THANK U)


	10. ch 10

Kiome:... is...that...all...of..them.

Seven:I...I...think so...are you ...guys alright?

Kiome and gwen: yes.

(Seven ,gwen and kiome just finish destroying the blood monsters guarding the gates. Kiome look at the blood on the ground and stating running to the castle leaving seven and gwen behind, gwen and seven catch up to kiome when out of nowhere a force push the trio to the door breaking it. When they got up they look around to see that the inside of the castle entrance was cover in spider webs made of blood .)

Kiome: my ... home

Gwen: oh Kiome I am so sorry.

Kiome: it's not your fault gwen .

Seven: she's right gwen it's not your fault its Emma.

Gwen: ok guys thank you.

Kiome: your welcome now let find my father.

Valor: I'm right here.

(Kiome turned around to see a man standing right next to gaston . Kiome looked at the man's eyes and realized it was here father.)

Kiome: FATHER YOUR ALRIGHT.

(Then kiome saw gaston walking right next to him.)

Gaston: hello gwen it's nice too see you again. ( annoy)

Gwen: you

Kiome:father what is going here?

Valor: wouldn't you like to know.

( the trio knew something was wrong that's when a huge wave of water came splashing everyone in the castle seven grab kiome and gwen.After the water disparate the trio were hanging on the Chandelier while gaston and valor were soaking wet. Kiome went and look at the entrance of the castle to see a teenager who look exactly like kiome but her hair was cut short and she wore blue instead of red right nexts to her was a little green imp.)

Sakura: YEAH!!!!that want you get a@/#$/.( look up and saw the trio hanging on the Chandelier) oh ...sorry.

Kiome: who the f#$@ are you and why the heck do u look like me?!?!

(Out of nowhere fire came and almost hit kiome, the trio jump off the chandelier dodging it.)

Sakura: WATCH IT JAKEN !!!!(hitting him on the head.)

Jaken:Sorry mistresses sakura.( bowing down to sakura)

Gaston: well that's just great a another freak, Emma is not going to like this.

Sakura: HEY MY NAME IS SAKURA AND I'M NOT A FREAK YOU IDIOT I'M A HALF DEMON.

Gaston: HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU FREAK I'M THE STRONGEST MAN IN MY VILLAGE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO HIT YOU.

Sakura: ha... you won't hit me I'm the fastest thing alive .

(Out of nowhere sakura got hit from behind hitting the wall. The trio ran to sakura helping her up. Kiome look a direction where she got hit to find out it was her father who hit her, shock what happen kiome ran to valor trying to hit him but valor keep on dodging her attacks.)

Kiome:(crying a little)Father what is wrong with you.

Emma: because he no longer your father demon.

(Kiome look around trying to find emma)

Kiome: WERE ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!?!?

(Everyone was looking around the room trying to find Emma only to find out that she wasn't there. kiome still dodging valor attack.)

Gaston: I'm getting tried of waiting (aiming his gun at gwen) time for you to die.

(Gaston shot his gun hitting gwen in the chest. After a couple of seconds gwen grabs te bullet and throws it to the side.)

Gaston: wha...but how.

Seven: since when did you know you can do that gwen?

Gwen: I didn't that's the first time.

Gaston: it still dosent matter Emma told me to finish you off so I'm going to do it.

Gwen: seven get sakura and help kiome I'll handle gaston.

Seven: ok be careful gwen.

Gwen: I will now go.

( seven went to sakura and jaken. Then when they were going to help kiome a wall made of blood crash right in font of them. They look up to see emma.)

Seven:EMMA!!!

Emma: it's a uneven match if you help kiome I'll give you something to play with .

(Emma cut her hand and let the blood pour out to the ground to form her blood monsters.)

Emma: have fun ( then disappear)

Seven: are you kidding me. Sakura stay behind me...sakura?

(Seven turn around and saw sakura and jaken fighting the blood monsters.)

Seven: HEY WAIT UP!!!

(On the other side of the blood wall kiome was exhausted but still fighting. Valor was able to to put some deep cuts on kiome.)

Kiome:I'm...not...done...yet TAKE THIS PHOENIX FLAIR.

(Kiome shoots fire from her mouth aiming it at Valor.)

Valor: this is getting ridiculous.

(Valor made a blood shield . When the fire hit the shield the fire dissipated.)

Kiome: (kiome drop to her knees crying)

Valor: just give up you are no match for me or Emma. (Valor grab kiome by her hair and valor made a blood sword ready to strike kiome.) Any last words...freak?

Kiome: yes...why... why do you look like MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!!!( tears in her eyes)

(Kiome grab her fan from her hip and cut her hair were valor was grabbing from, leaving her with short hair and a cut up right dog ear, lucky she didn't cut off her whole right eat off. Kiome charged at Valor at full speed with both fans in each hand slamming him into a wall. Kiome thought she finish valor when out of no where she felt a sharp object in her stomach she look down and saw that valor's blood sword impaled her just when she was going to get the sword out of her ,blood vines grab her arms and legs. Kiome was struggle to get out that's when she saw Valor lift his hand up and the blood vines that were holding kiome obey him when he slammed his hand down the blood vines slam kiome on her back still holding on to her. Still on the ground valor grab kiome by her chin.)

Valor: You little freak.( hitting kiome in the face leaving a bruise.) You DARE HIT ME VALOR...ME!!!I SHOULD HAVE EXECUTED YOU FOR HITTING ME!!!

(That's when Valor made his hand in to a knife and stating cutting kiome's right arm off. Kiome was screaming her lungs out begging him to stop that when Valor slit kiome's throat. After he finish cutting kiome's whole right arm off he kick kiome in the face making her hit the blood wall that Emma made, destroying it. Kiome was on the ground holding to her neck crying and in pain when she look up she saw Valor coming towards her she try to move away but valor had his blood vines holding on kiome's legs.)

Valor: (lifting his blood sword in the air) time to finish this.

(Then Emma show up Valor turn around and saw her making him drop his blood sword and it turning into a pool of blood.)

Valor:Emma...(looks at kiome and back at emma) FORGIVE ME!!! (falling to his knees)

Emma: all is forgiven you defeated her now I want u to kill her.

Valor: I thought you said you needed her alive to get her powers.

Emma:That's what I thought too but I found a way to get the power out of her.( walking to kiome and grabing her by her neck.)

(Valor was right behind Emma thats when he accidentally stepped on something he looked down and saw that it was a necklace with a rose .when he pick it up he realized it was his wife's necklace. Kiome saw that he had her necklace she try to reach for it but couldn't.)

Emma: what's that in your hand Valor.

Valor:my deceased wife's necklace I just found it.

Kiome: ...mi...mine...ne...neck...lace.

Valor: THIS IS NOT YOUR!!!(punching kiome out of Emma's hand).

Emma:VALOR!!!!

Valor: THIS IS NOT YOURS I GAVE IT TO MY WIFE!! WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND GIVES IT TO YOU MONSTER?!?

Emma: wait valor I need to take her power then you can finish her off...ok just give me five minutes and make sure your blood vines and nice and tight.

(Valor was still mad but was able to tighten the vines on kiome just when Emma was going to take kiome's powers Emma felt a something sharp hit her shoulder she turn around only to get punch and hitting the wall when she got up and saw a young man with long white hair and somehow has the same crescent moon on his forehead like kiome and in his arms was Kiome, unconscious and bleeding very badly.)

Valor: who the $@#! Is that emma?

Emma: Sesshomaru son of inutaisho and big brother to kiome this is bad Valor I need you to distract him so I can get kiome's powers.

( Valor charged at sesshomaru with his sword. That's when sesshomaru place a barrier around him and kiome. Valor was hitting the barrier but no luck.)

Sesshomaru: inutaisho can you hear me...inutaisho?

Kiome: who...the...#@$!...is inu...inutaisho... my ...na...name ...is...ki...kio...me. And...who...are...you?

Sesshomaru: My name is sesshomaru I'm your brother.

Kiome: my wha-aaaaaahhhhhhhh!?!?

(Sesshomaru look at kiome and saw that kiome right arm was gone and bleeding really bad. Sesshomaru lay kiome on the ground to take a better look at her wounds then sesshomaru grab some wire from his armor and wrap the wire around his upper right arm and with his left hand he put one side of the wire in his mouth and the other end of the wire with his left hand. He took a couple of breathers them he pull on the wire cutting his right arm off then he grab the wire and started sowing his arm on kiome upper right side were her arm was missing. After he finish he stated sowingthe wound he made on himself, then he try to wake up Kiome when he did her eyes open and she look up at sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru:how do u feel kiome?

Kiome: better sesshomaru it's weird I can feel me righaaaaaahhhhhhh( looking at her right hand) what the #@$* this isn't mine (looking at sesshomaru missing right arm) sesshomaru did...did you give me your - aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

(Valor was hitting the barrier like crazy. kiome ran to sesshomaru then look at valor. then emma show up and place her hand on valors shoulder.)

Emma; any luck valor?

Valor: no why...why...did that freak had my wife's necklace ?

Emma:because your son give it to her.

Valor: WHAT!?!?!

Emma: yes and not only that but he was curse and went and adopt that demon.

Valor:is there anything that i can do to finish her off?

Emma: hm...i got and idea.

(in the barrier)

Kiome: how are you feeling sesshomaru?

sesshomaru: better how about you?

Kiome: fine (wiping the tears from her eyes) so how are we going to stop valor he's to strong and he having the same power as Emma is even worst.

(sesshomaru look up At Valor trying to find anying weakness on him when he saw a red mark were his heart is at.)

Sesshomaru: kiome did he ever had a red mark on his chest?

Kiome: i don't know my father was a beast so i dont know why?

Sesshomaru: because i think that mark might destroy Valor and send him back to the other world.

kiome: do you really think so?

Sesshomaru: Yes

Kiome: ok put down the barrier I'm going to finish this.

(Sesshomaru puts down the barrier. kiome grab her fans ready to fight valor. emma back away from valor and valor walks to kiome . valor looks at kiome then starts laughing while letting his blood sword vanish. kiome was confuse and she put her fans up.)

kiome: whats so funny Valor?

Valor: my son adam

kiome: what?!?!

Valor:Emma told me what he did and that he was under some spell and the only thing that can break his spell was if he loved some one and earn there love i retuned .

Kiome: yeah so?

Valor: well since I'm in his body i can see every thing that he did and what i see is shocking especially for you kiome.

Kiome: What?

Valor: he was using you , he thought that if you love him that it can break his spell . He never loved you . his plan was that after his spell was broken he was going to take you to a orphanage and let you rot there .( Valor stating laughing)

(Kiome stated crying believing in Valor's lies. kiome felt her heart shatter thinking that her whole life was a lie and that her father never loved her . then her eyes change color from gold to blue and the sclera once white turned blood red , the marks on her face be came more jagged. she look down and notices that she still had her dog mask , in rage she put it on then out of nowhere valor felt something pierces his heart he look down to see that kiome tuned into her demon dog form and struck valor chest were the red mark was at. kiome scream and pull an object out of valor's chest.)

Emma:VALOR!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiome: time to die farewell(evil grin)

(out of nowhere gwen ,seven, sakura and Sesshomaru hug kiome.)

Seven: SNAP OUT OF IT KIOME THIS IS NOT YOU!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: KIOME!!!!!!!!

Sakura:SISTER!!!! WHATS WRONG WITH HER BROTHER !!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru:(looking at kiome's eye ) ITS HER DEMON SIDE! ITS TRYING TO CONTROL HER!!!

Kiome: MUST...FINISH...VALOR...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Gwen look at kiome Close fits. Gwen open it to find a bug trying to borrow itself into kiome hand. gwen grab it and took a closer look at it when she heard a scream she look at valor's blood shot eye as they were turning back to a normal color then the red marks on his face disappears so did the blackskin suit. Gwen kneel down to Adam's body trying to wake him up,but with all the yelling Gwen couldn't think straight.)

Gwen: EVERYONE SHUT THE @#$! UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(it went silent kiome's eyes tuned normal and she took off the mask turning her self back to normal. with Gwen yelling it woke up adam.)

Adam: ah... my head( slowing getting up and look at gwen) Belle?

Gwen: uh...no I'm gwen you probably remember me as the one year old who face kick you to a house.

Adam : then you work for-

(then out of nowhere there was a scream everyone turned to the sound to find kiome on the ground while Emma was holding a glowing sphere in her hand then Emma vanish.)

sakura and Sesshomaru: KIOME!!!!!!!

seven: kiome what happen?

Kiome: I didnt know Emma was behind me, i feel so week guys.

Sakura: Emma took your powers kiome thats why you feel so weak.

Kiome: great. (then looks at adam)

Adam: Kiome? is that yo-

( Kiome slap adam. adam was shock then he felt his cheek and look up at kiome then his eyes went wide. kiome was in rage ,tears pouring out of her eye it look like she was hurt.)

Gwen,seven,sakura and Sesshomaru: KIOME!!!!!!!!!

Adam:Kiome?

Kiome: why...why would you use me...

Adam: ''use you'' what are you talking about kiome?

Kiome: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!! WAS MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU A LIE!

Adam: Kiome what are you saying?

Gwen: Kiome I don't think he knows what happ-

Kiome: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! HE KNOW SO WHY...WHY DID YOU USE ME AS A TOOL TO TRY AND BREAK YOUR DAMN CURSE!!!!!

(A/N I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAD A REALLY BAD WRITER BLOCK AND I AM DOING GRAVEYARD AT WORK NOW SO ITS EVEN HARDER AND COMIC CON IS COMING AND IM TRY TO GET MY COSTUME DONE IN TIME BUT AGAIN I WILL FINISH BEAST;S LITTLE SNOWFLAKE IT JUST GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY. THANK U AGAIN GOODBYE.


	11. ch 11

(This is the time when Emma living in under town and kiome went missing. seven,beast and the residents at undertown is trying to find her.)

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!KIOME WERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!(ROARING IN PAIN)

Seven:BEAST!!!!!!!

Beast: Seven what is it?

Seven: some of the villagers said that Emma grab her and carry her off to her house.

Beast:WHAT!!!!!! WHERE DOSE THAT WITCH LIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!

Seven: Close to the second entrance of the ca- hey wait you don't know were it is.

( seven show beast to were emma live, beast was in rage, he ran to the front door banging on it loud. All of the residents at undertown heard it and ran to the noise.)

Beast: Emma I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE DAMN IT GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!

Seven: BEAST UP THERE,ON TOP OF THE ROOF!!!!!!!!!!

(Beast look up and saw Emma with kiome tied up.)

Kiome: DADDY!!!!!!!!!

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!!!!!! IT OK DADDY HERE HE'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!

( Beast was about to jump when something grab his legs he look down and saw small little arm pulling him down . beast heard Emma laughing at him.)

Seven: wha- wha is the meaning of this Emma?

Emma: what do you think Seven, and this little one right here will be my last victim. Now my little dead ones rise.

( Then little kids came out of the ground. Seven and Beast were frozen in fear they look and they realize that they were the missing children from undertown.)

Emma: now my children finish off this monster.

( The dead kids were pulling beast to the ground sinking him in it.

Kiome: DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seven: BEAST!!!!!!!!!

Beast: AGH!! SEVEN! ANY DAY NOW WOULD BE NICE!!!!!!( getting pull to the ground.)

(Seven grab beast's paw trying to pull him up then she felt herself being pulled down too. Kiome felt useless she saw Seven already was wrist down in dirt and her father paw was the only thing that was still not underground.)

Emma: now time to take that lovey power of yours.(Emma grab kiome and starting chanting, taking kiome's power. kiome can feel her power being rip out of her

Kiome: no...no leave me...alone...don't...don't...FUCKEN TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!

(Then a ball of fire surround Kiome, Emma back away shielding herself from the fire.Then out of the ball of fire kiome came out made of fire. Emma smile knowing thats the power she needed.)

Emma: Yes my plan work ( Emma lift her arm in the air and threw it down. The children let go of seven and beast.)

Seven:wha- KIOME!!!!!!

( Seven ran to beast and start pulling on beast's unconscious body , she was able to get half of body out but was struggling.)

Seven: Beast wake up!!! (shaking him) he's not waking up what do I do wait i got it.( seven clear her throat and said ) Hey is that Kiome's boyfriend!!!

( Beast shot up and pull himself from the ground)

Beast: who the guy? why is he dating my daughter ? where dose he live? she is to young to date? I'll kill the guy!!!! Wait... she only one.

Seven :Sorry i had to say that but look ( pointing up at Emma and the fire kiome.)

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPEN TO HER!?!?!?!?!

Emma: her true power has come and now i will have total power of her. ( emma use her blood magic and place a symbol on kiome chest) . Now kiome kill them.

Seven And beast: DON'T DO IT KIOME!!!!!!!!

( Kiome look at them with confusion Then turned to emma .)

Emma: what are you waiting for KILL THEM!!!!!

( Kiome looks at the symbol and her chest, then Kiome grabs the symbol and destroys it and looks at Emma.)

Emma: Wha- how

(Then kiome put her hands up in the air and created a fire ball and throws it at Emma. Seven Grab beast and place a fire shield on herself and beast. After the fire ball dissipated seven and beast look at the damage. Every thing was gone what replace the property was beautiful red roses.)

Beast: KIOME!!!!!!!!

Seven: Beast look.

(Beast turned around and saw Kiome on the ground with her eyes close and what surrounded her were the ghost of the dead children. Beast and Seven stated running toured kiome's body. Beast grab kiome trying to wake her up but had no effect, then beast place kiome's chest on his ear trying to here a heart beat , but there was no heart beat.)

Seven: Beast how's is kiome ? Beast whats wrong ? (placing a hand on beast shoulder.)

( Then beast roar in the air making seven jump which made her fall. seven then got up and saw beast holding kiome tightly.)

Seven: Beast what is it ? (Then her eyes went wide kiome was pale as snow and was cover in wounds and she wasn't breathing. Seven look at beast and notice that beast was trying to hold his tears back but he couldn't hold it back.)

Beast: I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-couldn't sav-v-ve her.(then beast let is all out seven went and gave him a hug trying to calm him down ,all that seven was hearing from beast was ((my little snowflake)) over and over while crying.)

(While that was happening the ghost children look at each other and look back at kiome body then a heartbeat was heard ,the ghost children look around and heard it again then they look at kiome and notice that her skin color was change back and her wounds we vanishing. while seven was still trying to claim down beast she felt something poke her she look down and saw kiome's hand moving then she saw kiome open her eyes looking at seven smiling then kiome face turned red due to the lack of air.)

Seven: BEAST RELEASE KIOME YOU ARE SUFFOCATING HER.

Beast: (looking up at seven while hugcrushing kiome thinking she is still dead) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE'S DEAD!!!!

(Then beast felt something pulling on his shirt he look down with tears in his eyes and saw kiome looking right at him. beast released her just a little so she can get some air in her lungs.)

Beast: Snowflake?

Kiome: daddy what happen?

( Beast lift up kiome in the air making her laugh then gave her a beast crushing hug .)

Beast: your alive snowflake... but how?

Seven: yeah how is that?

( That's when blood vines shot up and grab the trio. Trying to get got Kiome was pull away from her father. Beast and seven called to kiome that's when they saw Emma grabing kiome from the back of the neck.)

Emma: If you freaks break my vines I will kill this demon. ( putting a knife on kiome neck) Now I will take that power for you now and this time they will be no interference from no one.

Kiome: Ah...Da...Daddy... help me.

Emma: AH ENOUGHT OF THAT DADDY SHIT HE'S NOT YOUR REAL FATHER!!!!!

Kiome: wha...what do ...you ...mean.

Emma: HAVE YOU NOTICE YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM AT ALL.

Beast: THAT ENOUGH EMMA SHE IS MY DAUGHTER JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T LOOK THE SAME DOSE-

Kiome: what ...are u talking ...about daddy we do look... the same?

(Everyone was in confusion that's when kiome engulf herself in fire burning emma's hand which made her drop kiome.Emma was about to chase her when a white like engulf Emma and she vanish. The vines that were wrap on beast and seven wilted and they were able to get out Beast grab kiome and the trio look up to see a woman . Beast look at the woman and he remembered her.)

Beast: it you.. the woman who had kiome .

Aya:yes I'm happy you remember me even though we never met in person.

Seven: wait you know her Beast?

Beast: yeah (looking at kiome then looking back up at aya) this woman is kiome mother.

Kiome and seven look at him on shock that's when the ghost children started going to aya .

Kiome: (looking up at aya ) you are my mommy?

(Aya walk to kiome ,and look at beast)

Aya: I'm sorry kiome but I'm not your mother.

Beast: wait but you had her when those men came and killed you? All this time I thought u were her mother.

Aya: no my sister wanted me to go to Japan to take kiome.

Beast: Japan?

Aya: yes Emma told me of a great power that can defeat her and she became worry about it so she told me to go to Japan and go to some demon temple that's were I found kiome. When i got back from Japan I look down at kiome saw just saw a baby not a power that can distory Emma and now I couldn't let Emma get a hold of her that's when I decide to pack and leave . Emma found out what I did and sent her servent to come and take kiome and ..well you know the rest of the story.

Beast: yeah I know.

Seven: wait so how do you know Emma?

Kiome: the Bitch?

Seven: (turns to beast ) BEAST???

Beast: I didn't teach her that.

(Seven gave beast a look then look back at Aya)

Seven: sorry about so what is you connection to Emma.

Aya: she is ...my older sister.

(A/N THIS IS A LINE BREAK. CONTINUING OF WHAT HAPPEN AFTER THE END OF CHAPTER 10)

(Adam was heart broken,still thinking what his daughter just told him.He felt like time has frozen and he was stuck in a repeat of what kiome said to him.Adam snap back into reality and look at kiome with a sadness in his face. Kiome on the other hand just wanted the truth.)

Kiome: I'm not going to ask you again.Did you use me as a tool?

(Just when Adam was going to answer he cough up blood and fell to the ground. Gwen went to the ground and check adam.)

Sakura: WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM !!!

Gwen: it was that bug it poisoned him just before kiome grab it.

Seven: what do you want us to do Gwen?

Gwen: we need to take him to a better area in the castle and find medicine to help him.

Sesshomaru: you won't need the medicine.

(Everyone except kiome look at sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru: sakura power is water,with that technique she is also a healer she can remove the poison in his body.

Gwen: wow that's amazing sakura.

Sakura: thank.

Seven: now we just need to find a better place to for -

(Seven's sentence was cut due to kiome breaking a door to the living room. Everyone look at kiome as she walk in.)

Kiome: JAKEN GET OVER HERE AND START A FIRE!!!

Jaken: coming.

( after placing Adam in the living room area sakura started using her water to heal Adam while gwen was navigating her to when to start the process. Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner of the room watching everything processing then he look and saw seven giving him a blanket which he accepted. While seven was doing that she look at kiome who was staring at the fire.)

Seven:(worry) kiome.

Gwen: ok sakura take a break you need it.

Sakura: ok...( sakura look at her clothes) aw my kimono it ruin.

( That's when every one realize that there clothes were ruin to during the battle)

Seven: hey when do u have anything in your bag?

Gwen:let me check ( opening her bag)

(The only thing that was in there was food,bandaid and her mask when she move her mask she saw a orb she grab it and show it to the gang.)

Sakura: what is that?

Gwen: I don't know?

(Then the orb stated glowing so bright that every one cover there eyes. When the light die down everyone look and notice that there clothes were fix and clean. But when they look at kiome, her outfit change. It was a simple red sleeveless kimono with a black under shirt underneath it. She had look at her arms and she had on fingerless black gloves all the way up her forarm ,on both upperarm they were red cloth around then connect to her gloves. She had black boots , the length of the kimono bottom went down to her thighs and she had black right shorts on. On the kimono there was a small rose patch on the left side and a big rose on the back. She look at her forarm to find arm guards and they had roses on them too.)

Gwen: wow that's new.

Sakura: yeah

Kiome: why roses? isn't that suppose to be his thing ( pointing at adam)

Seven: there your thing to kiome.

Kiome: whatever ( walks to sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru tell me the truth are you really my brother?

Sesshomaru: (nods) yes...why?

Kiome: after we finish off Emma and get my powers back I want to go back with you and sakura to Japan.

(It was dead silent until seven spoke up)

Seven: WHAT!!!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER?!?

Kiome:You mean the man that try and use me to break his curse the man that never wanted me .IS THAT THE MAN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SEVEN ?!?!

Gwen: STOP IT KIOME!!!!

(Kiome look at gwen and look back at seven . Kiome couldn't handle the pressure of what's going on. Kiome walk to the opposite side of the corner and lay down trying to hold her crys. After the incident seven went and took the first watch while everyone fell asleep,while doing that she saw Adam moving then he slowly open his eyes and look around and saw seven.)

Adam: Seven?

Seven: Beast how are feeling?

Adam: sore a little what happen the last thing I remember was that kiome and I stating coughing up blood.

Seven: yeah... Gwen and sakura help you.( giving a worry look to adam)

Adam: what's wrong?

(Seven sigh and told Adam what had happen when he was out.After what seven told him Adam was trying to hold up his tears but they kept coming out.)

Adam: so that's what she said?

Seven: yes

Adam:and what about when valor took possession of me what did he say to kiome?

Seven:that you were using kiome, and that if she love you it can break your curse...also That u never loved kiome .

(Adam was trying to control his anger until the last thing seven told him.)

Seven:and that your plan was after your spell was broken you were going to take kiome to a orphanage and let her rot there .

(Then Adam snap he got up and left the living room area trying to control his anger, seven follow him until she saw Adam on his knees crying and screaming. Seven ran and start rubbing his back.)

Adam: damn it ... damn it ALL TO HELL!!!!( crying even harder)

Seven: take deep breaths beast.

Adam:( taking deep breath) I ...

Made a promises seven

Seven: a promises?

(Adam lefted his head and look at seven.)

Adam: I promise that I will protect kiome and love her as my own daughter.everything that my father said is a lie and kiome believe it...all of it.

Seven: Then you need to tell her because if you don't she will leave and never come back.

Adam: you're right.

Seven: then you can tell her in the morning.

Adam: right.

( when Adam and seven went back gwen was awake dripping in sweat and fear in her eye.)

Seven: gwen what happen?

Gwen: it was just a dream.

Adam: or was it a nightmare( look at gwen with concern)

Gwen: (look down ) yes it was a nightmare. Emma went and made me her slave and I killed everyone.( starting to cry) i...dont want...it...to happen.

(Adam went and hug gwen. gwen was in shock she never felt this in her life.)

Adam: it ok gwen we will never let Emma get of hold of you.

Gwen: never..

Adam: never

Gwen: (smiles at adam) thank you .

Adam: you are welcome.

Seven: ( looks at gwen) was there more to your nightmare?

Gwen: ...no only that?

Adam:( place his hand I gwen's shoulder and look at her.) Why you go back to sleep gwen (Then looking back at seven) and you too seven I'll keep watch.

Seven: (yawns)Ok thanks beast.(gose to bed)

Gwen: ok (falls asleep)

( while Adam was looking around he saw kiome moving violently while sleeping. Adam ran and keeled right next to kiome trying to wake her up.)

Adam: kiome wake up your having a nightmare.

Kiome: no...dont...leave me daddy...dont ...leave me ... here ...(starting to cry)

Adam: kiome I won't leave you, I love you. you are my daughter.

( While Adam was trying to wake up kiome, kiome lash out and struck Adam on the arm cutting him. Adam grab his right arm trying to stop the blood from coming out he was in so much pain he try not to sceam then he saw his blood floating in the air and then place it self around Adam's whole arm making it self to a arm gaurd. Adam touch it and she look at gwen.)

Adam: did you do this gwen?

Gwen: yes I saw that you were bleeding and I thought if I make it to a arm gaurd, not only that it will protect you it will also heal the wound.

Adam: well thank you.( looks at gwen)

Gwen: your welcome ( smiles at adam)

( When Adam got up and walk away from kiome to fix his shirt Adam look up at gwen and saw a blood monster right behind her. Adam shouted at gwen which woke up everybody. Adam fatherly instincts kick in ,he grab gwen and Dodge the attack. Adam look at the monster and notice that's there were five more of those things.)

Adam: DANM IT WAS AN AMBUSH!!!

Gwen:LOOK OUT!!!

(Adam look up and saw that one of the monster was going to strike him and gwen.Adam shield gwen while seven started shooting the monster with her fire.)

Adam: Seven?

Seven: are you guys alright?

Adam: yeah we are fine. We're are the other?

(That's when they heard screaming the trio turn to see that kiome was getting pulled in a pool of blood. Adam got up and ran to her.adam grab her arm trying to pull out.)

Adam: I GOT YOU I WON'T LET YOU GO!!

(Kiome saw a shadow with a bow aiming at Adam, kiome release herself from Adam grip and push him away,while that was happing the shadow realises the arorw and it hit kiome right in her chest. )

Adam:ki...kiome...n...NNNNOOOOOO!!!( Adam then was engulf in a white light)

(Then the blood pool engulfed kiome and vanish. While that happen the blood monsters retreated and got behind the shadow only to reviled him self that it was gaston. The white light vanish and everyone saw that Adam turned back to his beast form.)

Gaston: well that work, I bet Emma is really happy about this.

Seven: what are you talking about and were did you take kiome?

Gaston: Emma needs her but I didn't mean to shoot her it was for that monster over there. ( pointing at beast) now enough talking these monster well finish you off. NOW MY PET FINISH THEM OFF!!!!

(every one was in battle ready mode, ready to fight then out of no where beast took three of the monster down and grab gaston neck choking him.

Adam: TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER OR THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DAY HERE ON EARTH!!!

Voice: DON'T DO IT!!!

(Adam turned around and saw belle looking at him.Adam slowly stating releasing gaston's thoat,then gaston punch beast in the face making beast fall , then gaston ran to belle.Belle try to run but it was too late gaston had grab belle her hip. )

Beast: BELLE!!!!

Gaston: anyone of you tries to move I will hurt belle.

(Everyone stand still not wanting to move. Beast temper was getting the beast of him but seven was trying to calm him down. Then everyone saw belle grab gaston buy his arm and she flip him to the ground after that belle ran to beast.)

Belle: Beast are you alright?

Beast: yeah. How in the world did you learn how to do that belle that was amazing.

Belle: I went on of seven self defense classes while you were getting you knee check.

(Gaston got up and grab his gun aiming it at belle and beast.then right behind him a blood portal came up behine ,gaston turned around and saw Emma came out of the portal.

Gaston: did it work?

Emma: yes ( Then turning to the beast)

Emma: I wanted to thank you beast for bringing kiome to me give me less work to do.

Beast: were is she emma

( Emma open the blood portal and out came a person in a cloak. The group didnt know who it was.)

Emma: reveal your self...kiome ( giving a smile )

Beast: KIOME!!!

( Kiome took the cloak off. Everyone was shock to find kiome what she become. Kiome skin was pale as death itself she was wearing a black top reviling her stomach and she had matching shorts. Her hands were blood red and the color reach up all the way to her forarm, and on her face there were two red marks from the bottom of her cheek up to the bottom of her eyelids and her eyes were close.)

belle: KIOME!!!!

Beast: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?

Emma:I made her better.when I saw her heart it was beautiful,rage, sadness, betrayal and revenge on you beast. And the best thing is that kiome want me to be her master so i granted it to her, isn't that right kiome?

( Kiome open her eye they were no longer the golden amber there once was now there were blood red. Then kiome look at Emma and back at beast and gave him a sinister smile.)

Kiome: yes master, but before I finish off him my I ask of one request.

Emma: and what would that be?

Kiome: if i can have my phoenix fire returned to me master.

Emma: if that's what you wish kiome so be it ( Emma gave kiome her powers back)

Kiome: thank you master, now to finish this once and for all but before I do I will save one person from all of you.

Sakura: one person?

(Then kiome came right in font of belle. belle close her eye while she scream and they both vanish.)

Beast: BELLE!!!

Emma: (lifted her arms and an army of blood monster came ) OBEY ME AND KILL THEM!!!!!!

( Everyone got in battle mode and starting fighting. Belle slowly open her eyes and saw that she was in kiome's room, she look around and saw kiome right next to her which made belle misstep and was about to fall, belle was ready for the impact but she never made it to the ground she look up and saw that kiome grab her arm before the fall. Kiome help her to her feel and gave belle a smile.)

Belle: k...kiome?

Kiome: every since you got me out of that orphanage I always considered you as my mother,but I was afraid that you will never see me as your daughter.

Belle: oh ... Kiome

Kiome: I have a task for you ( pointing at the bed ) over there is a person I need you to keep an I on her until beast is killed.

(Belle grab kiome right arm)

Belle: NO KIOME YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!

Kiome: I'm sorry but I have to.( with that kiome released herself and vanish leaving belle by herself and the body on on the bed .)

( Belle then reach in her dress pocket and pull out a small wooden box and remember what beast told her before all this happen)

( FLASHBACK)

Beast: Belle do you think you can hold this I'm afraid that I might either lose it or it might break .( handing the box to belle)

Belle: sure what is it?

Beast: it kiome present you can open it if you want .

( Belle open it and saw that it was a snowflake hair clip.)

Belle: oh beast she will love.

Beast: I hope so it took me awhile to make it, well let's get going every one is ready.

Belle: ok ( placing the box in her pocket)

( end of flashback)

(Belle place the box in her pocket and ran to the door only to find it lock . Belle then turned around to the body and slowly walk to it . The body was covered in a white sheet. Belle pull the sheet off. Belle froze the body on the bed was kiome.)

Belle: kiome?

(A/N I am so sorry about the wait so I decied to make this chapter a little bit longer. I am already getting the next chapter work on. Thank you everyone for reading my story )


	12. ch 12

(Flash back to when belle was taking care of kiome and beast was in a coma)

( Belle was heart broken when kiome told belle about her father's death. ( a/n which he is not dead.) After putting her to bed belle went to her room and thought long and hard.

In the morning after kiome fix Maurice's invention belle was helping her father pack his stuff for the fair.

Maurice: thats the rest of the stuff.(looks at belle)what's wrong belle?

Belle:oh...sorry father I was just thinking.

Maurice: about?

Belle: well...how would you be if you have a granddaughter.

(Maurice eyes widen when he look at belle then he's eyes returned to normal and smile at belle.)

Maurice: I will be proud to be kiome's grandfather.

Belle: oh papa ( giving her father a hug)

When can we go to the orphanage and tell lizzy?

Maurice: right after I come back from the fair.

Belle: that fine please be safe papa and good luck.

Maurice:take care while I'm gone.

(End of flash back)

(Belle stood still looking at kiome on the bed. Then belle went and touch kiome face gently and still felt warmth that when belle notice that she was alive,then she look at her chest area and notice a blood spot were kiomes heart is suppose to be at,belle loosen her kimono to see the wound, Belle eyes widen in horror of what she saw on kiome chest. There was a hole where kiome's heart should have been. )

Belle: oh Kiome...what have they done to your?

( The battle was still continue while gaston,Emma and kiome were watching.Emma notice that kiome was getting frustrated walking back and forth looking at beast fighting the blood monsters.)

Emma: kiome you may fight.

Kiome: thank you master.

Gaston: are you sure that it's a wised idea to let her fight emma?

Emma: yes but if it back fires use these.

(Emma gives gaston three blood arrows)

Emma: this arrow have power to kill if some happens kill kiome.

Gaston: right.

(Kiome ran towards beast and the others fighting them the blood monster back away and disappear.)

Seven: KIOME STOP IT THIS ISN'T YOU!!!

kiome: YOUR WRONG!!!

(kiome's right hand glowed bright red and she touch seven on the side of her stomach. Seven felt a hot sensation and kick kiome away from her. Seven grab her side she look at the mark that kiome place on her and it was getting big before she knew it she was turned into frozen blood statue. Beast,sakura,gwen and sesshomaru look shock. Then kiome grab her fan and threw it at seven shattering her to pieces.)

Beast: SEVEN NO!!!

(The trio look at kiome picking up her fan and looks back at the gang with a smile on her face.)

Kiome: one down three more to go.

(Kiome threw he fans at the trio everyone dodge but sakura got cut on the shoulder.)

Sakura: what the fuck kiome.

(Then sakura cut bleed out and turned sakura into a blood stature.)

Sesshomaru: SAKURA!!

(Then sakura body shatter as well while sesshomaru was watching kiome got behind sesshomaru and touch him tuning him to a blood stature. After kiome shatter sesshomaru kiome look up were Emma and gaston were.)

Kiome: gaston would you like to join I'll take beast and you take gwen.

Emma: go gaston I need you to finish off that mistake that took me forever to make.(pointing at gwen)

Gaston: fine but I won't be need ing my how only my knife.

(Gaston walk right next to kiome then they both starting running towards gwen and beast. Gaston was trying to cut gwen but she was too fast , lucky gwen was able to punch him making gaston back away a bit, when gaston look back at gwen he saw her grabing her wrist.)

Gaston: wow you can't even punch. I teach you this is a punch.(punch gwen in the face)

(Beast saw what happen he was about to run over there when kiome jump in front of him and kick him.)

Kiome: YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!!!

(Gwen saw what happen to beast she got up and look at Gaston with anger in her eyes. Gwen saw a glass shard on the floor she pick it up and look at it.)

Gaston: what are you planning on doing with that glass shard you can't cut me with it .

Gwen: I'm bring my weapons out.

(Gwen stab her forarm straight down the middle on both arms then she place her hands on her shoulders and mantis arm rip out of her forarms.)

Gaston: disgusting.

Gwen: disgusting wow gaston and here I thought I look like belle.

(Gwen ran towards gaston swiping at him trying to hit him. Gaston back away trying not to get hit that's when he realized he had his gun on him he grab his gun and aim for gwen chest.She saw what gaston was going to do she back away trying not to get shot. Gaston aim up to her head fired his weapon at her. Gwen barely dodge it cutting the right side of cheek.)

Gaston: damn it miss.

(Gaston hit gwen with the butt of his gun on her face making her fall. Gwen was trying to get up when Gaston walk up to her and smash his foot on her back making her scream in pain. Gaston kept on smashing his foot on gwen back until he heard a snap. Gaston knee down and grab gwen by her hair. Gwen look up at Gaston with blood tears in her eyes she grab gaston arm trying to realise herself from him. Gaston stating laughing he lifted gwen by her hair and pull out his gun and place the gun on Gwen' s head.)

Gaston: well I guess i win. any last words freak?

Gwen: kill me if you wish but remember this...even though you hate me...I will always be your blood daughter...and I will never hate you for what you are about to do... I love you father.(closing her eyes still blood tears coming out)

(Gaston was about to pull the trigger when gwen's body turned red and shattered. Gaston look at the shatter body and look up to find kiome with her blade fan sticking out in the open.)

Gaston: you turned her into a statue and shatter her?

Kiome: yes what of it. you would have lost.

Gaston: what do you mean lost I broke her spine she was weak.

Kiome: have you forgot her power is blood she could have easy killed you. Emma wants you go to her .

Gaston: what about you I thought you were fighting beast?

Kiome: I was until I saw what was happening to you now go.

(Kiome got in battle ready mode waiting to see what beast next move was. Beast felt his heart shattering every time kiome attacks him he just wants every thing back to normal. Kiome came running towards beast with her fans open.)

Kiome: HOPE YOU ARE READY BECAUSE THIS WILL BE YOU LAST!!!!

(This is a line break)

We're am I...is this the afterlife?

Gwen...gwen can you hear me?

Who calling me ?

(Gwen slowly open her eyes to find belle looking right at her.)

Belle: gwen your awake.(crying a little and relief that gwen alive)

Gwen:(starting crying) m...ma...MAMA!!!!

( Gwen sat up and hug belle crying. Belle look at gwen and started rubbing her back claiming her down.)

Happy that your alive gwen

(Gwen look up and saw seven alive and well gwen Gwen look around the room and saw sesshomaru and sakura looking down at a body on a bed when gwen got most of the tears out of her eyes she saw that the body on the bed was actually kiome. Gwen worried try to get up but her spine was snap in half.)

Belle: gwen don't your get hurt you can't use your legs.

Gwen: yes I can.

(Gwen lay down and concentrate she was making the blood in her body go to her spine when the blood made its destination the blood harden and snap gwens spine back together and starting healing. Gwen stated moving her feet then she slowing got up with Belle's help.)

Gwen:(happy) see told you now can anyone tell what's going on I thought you guys got killed?

Seven: we thought so too but when we woke up belle was here and we saw kio.e in this stage.

(Gwen walk up to kiome body and saw a hole in her chest.)

Gwen: her heart was stole by hate and revenge.

Sakura: what do you mean by that Gwen?

Gwen: a blood mage can detect emotions from the heart,they can either heal the person's heart or they can steal a corrupted heart and leave the hearts body to sleep like what kiome is in, and make the corrupted heart makes its dark wishes come true.

Seven: is there anything we can do to help pure her heart Gwen?

Gwen: yes an object that means love and protection to the corrupted heart but it has to be something we can put on her like a necklace a bracelet or-

Belke: what about this.(showing the snowflake clip.)

Gwen: that can work.

(Belle handed gwen the clip.)

Gwen: please kiome understand event thing that valor told you was a lie beast really loves you and wants to see you grow up and protect others so please wake up .

(Gwen put the snowflake clip in kiome's hair then the snowflake clip stating glowing)

(This is a line break)

(Emma and gaston were watch the epic moment when kiome will finish off beast . Beast was on the ground breathing heavily watching as kiome comes closer with her fan ready to strike,beast couldn't move he lost so much blood during the fight that it was point less and to make matter worst kiome made a deep cut on the side of his ribs and probably broken a couple of his ribs with it. Kiome is right in font beast, she drop her fans and use her blood power bringing out eight long sharp knifes aiming right at beast.)

Kiome: this is the end for you.

Beast: please kiome don't do this.

Kiome: SAY GOODNIGHT!!!!

(Beast close his eyes ready for the impact,he waited then he notice something was up when he open his eyes find himself surrounded by snowflake falling around him, he saw kiome looking at them too. )

Emma: kiome what is the meaning of this?

Kiome: I don't know ?

Emma: then what is that hair clip doing in your hair? that clip is what making the snowflakes.

(Kiome just notice the clip in her hair she made a small blood mirror to get a better look at clip.when she saw the clip she try taking it off but it wouldn't budge .beast saw the clip and realized it was the clip he made for her. )

Kiome: What is this I don't ever remember having a snowflake clip.

Beast: I made...that for... you.

(Kiome look towards were beast was with confusion in her eyes. Beast slowly got up from the ground and starting walking to kiome. Kiome stating throwing her blood knife at beast stabing him in the processe but beast refused to give up.)

Beast: kiome listen ...I will never leave you or never...give you up I love you kiome...you were the...first person who gave happiest...in a long time.

(Beast made it towards kiome, beast could feel his body going limp but use any energy he had in him and grab kiome in a hug. Kiome just stood there feeling tears coming out of her eyes .)

Beast: every thing that valor told you was a lie kiome...when you were a baby I made a vow...to protect you...and love you as my own daughter... right after you went missing my heart shatterd i thought i lost my only happiest.

Kiome:(tears falling) daddy?

(Beast tell to the ground to weak beast was bearthing heavily. Kiome knee to the ground try to lift beast up just a little.)

Kiome:(crying) Da-daddy...im...sorry...daddy.

(Beast lifted his hand and place it on kiome's cheek trying to wipe the tears off her face.emma saw kiome heart and notice that it was getting purified and fast Emma have the single to gaston, gaston grab his bow and a blood arrow and aim it at kiome. Beast saw what gaston was going to do.)

Beast: KIOME!!!!!

(Gaston shot the arrow aiming it at kiome beast got in front of kiome and the arrow hit beast in the chest.)

Kiome:(scream crying) NO DADDY!!!!

(Kiome crawled to beast she saw the arrow slowly turned into a liquid and vanish. Beast felt himself slowly dying he look at kiome giving my a small smile.)

Beast: your...safe...snow...flake

( beast died saving kiome. Kiome felt her heart break in two.)

Kiome:(crying) daddy...wake up...daddy please open your eyes!...DADDY!!!

( Then kiome blood body slowly glowed and she vanish. Emma knew what happen. Belle,seven,gwen,sakura sakura and sesshomaru were talking trying to think of a way to get out when they saw kiome's body glowing then the glowing disappear. Everyone walk towards kiome. Then kiome open her eye and jump up breathing heavily she look up at everyone and starting crying. Everyone look at her and at each other.)

Gwen: what happen Kiome?

Kiome: daddy dead .

Gwen: what? how?

Kiome: daddy saved me from gaston's arrow.

Belle: there must be something that we can do?

Kiome: there is I'm going to finish off Emma once and for all you guys stay here gwen come with me I need you help with something.

Sakura: were coming too.

Kiome: no only gwen. Ready gwen

Gwen ready.

(Gwen and kiome vanish leave seven, belle, sakura and sesshomaru in the room.)

Sakura: great what now.

(Then they heard commotion out side of the room and the door slowly open. They went into battle ready mode when the saw jaken coming in.)

Jaken: master sesshomaru I found you.

Sakura: great job jaken you open the door and fought the monsters.

Seven: let's go help kiome.

(This is a line break)

(Emma was pacing back and forth until she saw kiome and gwen.)

Kiome: EMMA I WILL FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!


End file.
